Star Gates Crossing
by hilandncr
Summary: Can two people running from their past find peace, belonging and true love in a small town at Christmas time? When Sam Carter's car breaks down just outside a small Minnesota town full of crazy but loveable characters her unexpected holiday detour introduces her to Jack O'Neill, a man who is sorely in need of some Christmas cheer. Very AU; totally S/J.
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters from Stargate: SG1 are mine; I just enjoy playing with them. No remuneration of any kind has been exchanged in relation to this work of fiction. All rights are retained by the legal owners of the Stargate franchise, its subsidiaries, licensees and assigns.

**Summary:** Can two people running from their past find peace, belonging and true love in a small town at Christmas time? When Sam Carter's car breaks down just outside a small Minnesota town full of crazy but loveable characters her unexpected holiday detour introduces her to Jack O'Neill, a man who is sorely in need of some Christmas cheer. Very AU; totally S/J.

**Author's Note:** A special Christmas present for my friend SGSuzi on GW. This is really out of the box for me. I blame it on too many Lifetime holiday specials!

**Star Gates Crossing**

**Chapter 1: Crossing Paths**

Sam Carter cursed to the empty air as she once again tried unsuccessfully to start her car. It was a classic in the sense that it was not old enough to be called an antique and too run down to be called modern, or at this moment working. It was pitch black and freezing cold. One might think it was the middle of the night, but actually it was just winter in northern Minnesota. It was only a little after 8 pm. Still, the road seemed deserted and Sam was well and truly stuck.

She switched on her emergency lights, bundled into an old Air Force jacket, and stepped out into the blustery air to take a look. She enjoyed tinkering and considered herself a fair mechanic, but it seemed like the internal workings of her car were being held together by nothing more than chewing gum and chicken wire. There really wasn't much she could do without a fully stocked auto shop and whole lot of money. Two things she certainly did not have at the moment. Still, she couldn't just stay out here all night. Her ears were already numb as the short spikey blond mane she sported gave them little protection from the biting December winds. Why didn't she think to wear a hat?

She yanked some tools out of her trunk and went to work. After a few minutes another string of expletives escaped her lips. That kind of language really wasn't the norm for her, but she had just cut a gash across her palm when the small flashlight she had balanced precariously on the frame of the car slipped and she thrust her arm down past the engine block trying to catch it.

The flashlight cast a pale yellow glow on the icy slush beneath her car, but Sam didn't need to see to tell she was bleeding. She left the light where it fell and went around to the back seat to see if she had anything to wrap her hand. Her torso half inside the car as she rummaged around for a makeshift bandage, she didn't see the large pick-up truck careening toward the open door.

o-O-o

Jack O'Neill fiddled with the radio in his truck looking for something with a little less holiday cheer than the usual non-stop Christmas music that filled the airwaves this time of year. He finally found a classical station playing a selection from Puccini's Tosca, the opposite of holiday cheer, and cranked up the volume. It was an unlikely combination, this rugged man crisscrossing forested roads in his four by four listening to soaring arias, but Jack O'Neill was something of an enigma, even to those who knew him best.

He was looking forward to getting back to his cabin. A warm fire, a cold beer and a good book was all he needed at the end of a long day. He spotted the emergency lights of a car up a head pulled over on the side of the road. It only took a moment's debate to conclude that as much as he wanted to get home, he should stop and render some assistance if necessary. There was a strong possibility he'd be the only other person passing this way tonight. Preparing to pull up next to the car and inquire about the problem it was only at the last moment he caught sight of the rear door opened out toward the highway. With a jerk of the wheel and a sharp curse, Jack swerved to miss it. He quickly regained control and stopped his truck in front of the stranded vehicle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled as he jumped from the cab and slammed the door. He stalked right up to the startled woman who stood beside the now closed car door.

"You could have gotten us both killed!" Jack fumed.

The woman looked at him with wide, doe eyes, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. I needed something for . . ." she lifted her hand, but it was too dark for Jack to see the bloody rag wrapped around her clenched fist. "I should have been paying more attention, but this road seemed so deserted."

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The woman was obviously distressed and an angry retort wasn't going to help the situation. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Jack was not prepared for the torrent of words that followed that seemingly innocuous question. Turning to the open hood the woman began pointing out possible problems with an alarming amount of detail. Jumping in mid-sentence Jack summed up the situation, "So you're stuck."

She looked up at him and gave an embarrassed shrug, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Then I guess you'd better come with me."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with mistrust and alarm.

He laid out the situation for her, "Look, you're not going to get a tow truck out here tonight. The closest town is about ten miles that way," he pointed vaguely in the direction of the road, "so unless you want to walk?"

Sam looked at this man who had come at her with such belligerence at first and tried to decide if she should trust him. Realizing that she really didn't have much choice – he was right; she was stuck – she decided to take the chance and go with him.

"I'm Samantha Carter."

"Samantha." Something about the way he said her name made her uncomfortable. It felt almost too intimate.

"You can call me Sam," she quickly informed him, "That's what most people call me."

"Jack O'Neill," he raised his hand to shake.

Sam lifted her hand to his without thinking. That's when he noticed the injury. He gently cradled her hand in his and examined the bandage. Something about his soft touch and intense concentration caused her to feel a little light headed.

"You can get that looked at in town too." He stared into her eyes and they both seemed mesmerized.

"Sure, thanks," Sam managed to reply. He still hadn't released her hand.

After what felt like minutes but was really only a few moments he dropped her hand and turned toward the trunk of her car. "So we should probably get your stuff and get going."

"Right." She got to work securing her car as he transferred her luggage over to his truck.

Once in the cab he turned down the music and Sam tried to make small talk. She learned he was originally from Chicago but was raised in Minnesota. He didn't live in the town they were going to, but he had a cabin a few miles away. He liked fishing. He didn't seem comfortable talking about himself and gave a lot of clipped answers to her questions. She tried to keep the conversation going by talking a little about herself. How her father was in the Air Force and she had lived all over growing up. She didn't really think of any place as home. She currently resided in D.C.

When he asked her what brought her to this neck of the woods she couldn't really give him a good answer because she wasn't exactly sure herself. In essence she was running away. She was dissatisfied with her life and she was looking for something. That sounded just a little too crazy to Sam's own ears, she couldn't imagine what this stranger might think about that. So she just settled on, "Traveling for the holidays." After that the conversation died out. Sam noted a road sign that read, "Star Gates Crossing, 8 miles."

Jack was a man who was generally comfortable with silence. He didn't like others to know his business so he didn't pry into theirs. Still, this woman sitting beside him was certainly a mystery. She was clearly intelligent. He figured that out in the first few seconds after they met. She was also a lot more beautiful than he had at first realized standing in the dark and cold by the side of the road. She had long, long legs, short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and when she smiled, it was luminous. He wished he could think of something to say that would make her smile again and again.

He tried to tell himself to get a grip. She was just a pretty stranger passing through. What he couldn't figure out is why she was passing this way. Who travels through the back woods of northern Minnesota with no clear idea where she is going in a beat up old car and enough luggage for a very long trip? Jack told himself he didn't care. He was going to do the Good Samaritan bit and get her on her way. That was it.

o-O-o

After miles of silence that felt like an eternity to Sam, they entered a town that could only be described as quaint. It was everything you would envision from a small Midwestern town. A central square, small main street with diner, hardware store, assorted other shops, and a few subdivisions full of Scandinavian architecture. Jack pulled up in front of an inn that was all gables and gingerbread cut outs, but with the odd misnomer "Abydos Inn." Scattered about the yard and porch were numerous statues and antique looking items that appeared to reflect dozens of ancient cultures, but most seemed to be Egyptian in origin. It was a very strange, yet oddly inviting place.

Jack helped Sam out of the truck and then went to fetch her luggage as she walked up the steps and reached for the door. She was startled by a looming presence before her, a large dark man, all muscle and frowns. He glowered down at her. A golden snake emblem glittering from the fore of his bald head.

Walking past them Jack greeted the imposing stranger. "T, nice to see you in such a playful mood this evening."

The other man lifted one eyebrow and then stepped aside for the two guests to enter.

In the lobby, Sam recognized a continuation of the theme from the outside. On closer examination she could tell that some of these items were true artifacts that probably belonged in a museum. At the front desk she saw a bookish man with brown hair and glasses hunched over a computer muttering to himself. It took him a few minutes to register their presence and look up.

"Oh Jack," he spoke in a confused tone, "I didn't expect you to stop by tonight."

"Yes, well, I was picking up supplies for Cathrine's big shin dig."

The innkeeper looked over toward Sam, "This doesn't look like her usual party favor."

Coming around the desk he introduced himself, "I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Sam Carter." Sam pointed at herself nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." He had a friendly face and a relaxed way about him that put Sam immediately at her ease. "What brings you to us?"

Jack jumped back into the conversation. "Car got stuck out on the highway. She'll need Siler to bring it in and take a look at it tomorrow."

Daniel gave Sam a sympathetic nod as Jack continued, "I'm assuming you have room."

"Sure. Of course. We'll get you all settled in right away." Daniel looked about as if he wasn't quite certain what to do next.

"Good!" Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder, causing him to wince. "As long as I'm here I'll go ahead and get these things unloaded and off my hands. You can let Catherine know they're here."

Jack reached over the front desk and left something on the counter then turned toward the door. Rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm he said, "T, I know you're dying to engage in your usual witty banter with our new friend here, but if you wouldn't mind, I could use some help."

The silent man made a small bow to the room and exited with Jack, leaving Sam alone with Daniel.

"He's interesting," Sam couldn't help but opine.

"Who Teal'c?" Daniel returned to his perch beside the computer. "He's actually a lot of fun when you get to know him."

"He really liked you," Daniel added.

"Really?" Sam asked skeptically. "How can you tell?"

Daniel thought for a second and responded, "You'll figure him out. He's pretty easy to read."

"When you get to know him," they intoned together. And Sam felt more comfortable and lighthearted than she had in days.

"So let's see what we have."

Sam's good cheer faded. She didn't know how she was going to pay for this. Her credit cards were maxed out and she had left town with very little cash. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about the car either, but paying for a room was the more immediate problem.

"Daniel, I'm a little short on funds right now," Sam admitted, "So if you have something kind of cheap?"

Daniel could sense how apprehensive she was, but she needn't have worried. Jack had slapped a couple hundred bucks on the counter on his way out and Daniel was pretty certain Jack intended to cover the whole bill whatever it was. That was just something Jack would do. But Daniel also knew it's not something Jack would want anyone to know about either.

He was distracted when his computer started giving him problems again. Sam noticed and offered to help. "I know a few things about computers," she modestly explained.

Daniel invited her around and she went to work. She seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Thanks," Daniel stood behind her as she worked. "My wife was always much better at this sort of stuff. The whole innkeeper thing was her idea actually."

Sam noticed a picture of an exotic looking woman in Middle Eastern robes on the desk before her. "Is this your wife? She's very lovely."

"Yeah, she was." Seeing Sam's questioning glance he continued, "Her name was Sha're. We met in Egypt when I was on an archeological dig there."

That explains all the artifacts Sam thought.

He went on to tell about how they met and fell in love almost at first sight. After they were married things became difficult for her in her native village so they returned to the States.

"Sha're wasn't much for city life so we found a small town. SGC suited us just great, except for the cold."

"SGC?"

"Star Gates Crossing. It's a bit of a mouthful so most of the locals just call it SGC." Daniel clarified. "Actually, there are a lot more transplants around here than you would expect. It's the kind of place that draws you in."

"I'm beginning to see that." Sam had only been in this town for a few minutes and she was already feeling the allure of this place. "So what happened to Sha're?"

"She died of cancer. It was a few years ago now." Daniel gazed out into a far off place remembering his wife. "I wouldn't have gotten through it without Jack or Teal'c or my other friends here in town. The SGC is the best place I could have found to call home."

Sam felt so much sympathy for this kind man who clearly loved and missed his wife. She wished she could find someone who would mean that much to her. She thought about what she had left behind in D.C. and felt a renewed certainty that she had done the right thing.

Bringing their attention back to the computer Sam declared, "All fixed. It should be running good as new."

Daniel stepped up and punched in a few commands. "Great!" he enthused. "I tell you what, why don't I put you up in one of the smaller rooms and we'll call it even for tonight; payment for IT services rendered."

o-O-o

Looking around the luxurious surroundings Sam wonder what the other accommodations must be like if this was a smaller room. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she needed to stay in town longer than just the one night. But she was tired, hungry too but decided food could wait until morning.

There was one thing, however, she knew she couldn't put off to the next day. She fished the cell phone out of her purse.

"Hi Dad."

Jacob Carter's worried voice came over the receiver. "Sam. Thank heavens. I've been trying to get in touch with you for three days. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just needed to get away for a while. Clear my head."

"Sam, I didn't raise you to run away from your problems."

"I know." Somehow her dad always made her feel like she was five years old.

"So are you back home now?" Her father's voice sounded more accusatory than concerned.

"Not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm having car problems."

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not surprised. Why wouldn't you let me get you a new one?"

"Because, I can take care of myself," Sam retorted defensively.

"So you need someone to come get you."

"No." Sam panicked. That was the last thing she wanted. "I'll take care of it."

"You know Pete's worried about you. Have you called him?"

Sam knew the conversation was going to take a turn in that direction eventually, but she really didn't want to discuss her relationship with Pete tonight. "Dad, I have to go."

"Sam?"

"It's fine. I'll call you when I get back on the road."

"In what direction will you be driving?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"Sam, if you're having second thoughts about the wedding . . ."

"It's not just that."

After a pregnant pause Jacob spoke again. "Pete told me you lost your job."

"I didn't lose my job. I quit."

"Why?"

"Because it's not where I want to be."

"What do you want, Sam?"

"I don't know." She needed to get out of this conversation. She had let her dad know she was alright, with that goal accomplished she really had no desire to carry this any further. They would just continue the same argument they always had about her bad choices, in his opinion, and her inexplicable need to get his approval "It's late. I'm tired. We can talk later."

She hung up the phone before her dad had a chance to say another word.

Sam lay back in the bed and tossed the phone on the covers. She pulled an elegant diamond engagement ring from the pocket of her jacket. Why couldn't she just marry Pete and be happy? Why couldn't she shake the feeling that there was something more for her somewhere?

She needed to wind down before she would be able to sleep. So she pulled out the latest novel from one of her favorite authors from one of her bags. It was a story about a father and son who find a gateway to the stars and go on great adventures together as they explore the universe and save the earth from evil alien overlords. Sam read for an hour or so before drifting off to dream about stepping through her own door way to heaven and finding adventure fulfillment and love among the stars.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Gates

**Star Gates Crossing**

**Chapter 2: At the Gates**

Sam came down the stairs the next morning still apprehensive about what she was going to do to get back on her way. The lobby of the Inn was bright and sunny and added a measure of cheer to her otherwise dour mood. Looking around for Daniel, she heard the bell on the front door ring and a young woman laden with boxes came through. Sam watched her balance her precarious load as she crossed to the reception desk and pushed the boxes on to it.

Once unencumbered she turned to Sam with a ready smile. "Hi! I'm Cassie."

"Sam." She couldn't help smiling back. The redheaded teenager seemed to ooze joyful exuberance and Sam felt instantly drawn to her.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie surveyed the empty room. "No Daniel or Teal'c?"

Sam shook her head.

"They must be in the barn."

Sam was confused by that statement. She hadn't had a chance to explore her surroundings the night before but she didn't think they kept animals on the property. It certainly didn't smell like it to her. But what did she know. She had spent most of her life on airbases and in cities.

"Come on, I'll show you. I need to take these boxes out there anyway." Cassie moved toward the packages.

"Here," Sam offered, "let me help you."

"Thanks." Cassie passed a couple of boxes off to Sam and picked up the rest.

They walked through the lobby and a lounge area full of cozy couches and sporting a large fireplace, out the back door and down the porch steps to a small path in the snow. The yard was spaced with trees, a couple of benches and a gazebo, and at the end of the path Sam could see a large red outbuilding that did indeed resemble a barn.

"It's a banquet hall and ballroom," Cassie explained. It hadn't held any animals for years. It had been renovated to serve as a gathering space. Daniel rented it out for weddings and parties. It was the largest hall in town. Cassie went on to tell Sam about the huge Christmas Eve party held there every year sponsored by the town's grand dame, Miss Cathrine Langford. Sam remembered Jack had mentioned something about a party to Daniel the night before. "Everyone in town will be there. It's the biggest social event of the year." Cassie enthused. "Are you coming?"

Sam said she didn't know. She was hoping to have her car fixed and be on her way long before Christmas Eve came around; although truthfully, she couldn't say where exactly she planned to go. After the conversation with her dad last night she was more convinced than ever that she was not ready to turn around and head back home.

As they approached, Sam could see that the rear doors of the barn were thrown open and she recognized the truck parked near the entry. Voices drifted outside, and they weren't very happy voices either.

"Jack, you promised you would come this year," an older women's voice intoned.

"I said I'd think about it," retorted the man whose voice Sam recognized from their journey into town last night.

"When are you going to let the past go and move on with your life?" asked the woman.

"There's nothing wrong with my life, Catherine, and I didn't come here to get a lecture about it from you."

"Well, one of these days you'll have to listen to someone."

Sam could tell from the exasperated tone of both the speakers that this was an old argument these two had had many times before. She felt very uncomfortable being privy to their verbal tug of war. It was clearly a private matter. Sam glanced over to Cassie and could tell the young girl also wished she were not hearing this.

After a pause Jack began their sparing match once again. "Why is it so important to you that I be at this party anyway?"

Catherine wasted no time answering his question. "Because you belong here, Jack. You know it. You just won't admit it."

"You know I don't like parties, Catherine." He was deflecting now, trying to ease the tension a little. Catherine would have none of it.

"You used to."

"Things change." Jack's voice was as hard and sharp as ice hanging from the barn eaves.

"You haven't changed a thing in five years." Catherine's accusation was equally pointed.

"I don't want to talk about that. Just tell me how many trees you need this year and I'll have them down here by tonight."

Before they could hear anymore, Cassie pointed them in a different direction. "Let's take these into the pantry around the other side." Sam readily agreed. The conversation she had overheard between Jack and Catherine had peaked her curiosity, but she knew it wasn't something she should ask about.

When they had deposited their load and still found no sign of Daniel or Teal'c, Cassie concluded they must be out doing something to prepare for the party.

Sam needed to find a way to get her car off the highway and she was famished; it had been nearly twenty-four hours since she had last eaten. She explained her predicament to Cassie. The girl confidently told Sam to leave everything to her; she knew just what to do.

They were soon out walking through the nearby town square as Cassie gave Sam a tour of the town and a history of all its residents. She pointed to the town hall where Mayor George Hammond oversaw all the goings on in town. Cassie described him as a good and fair man who ruled over the town with kindness and wisdom. Apparently, he had been something of a big shot out west at one time, but he wanted to find a quiet place to retire. He never planned on becoming mayor. "I don't even think he ran for the office," Cassie opined, "Jack just decided he'd make a good mayor and talked everyone else into going along with it. Surprised the heck out of Mayor Hammond when it was announced he had won the election."

"Mr. Woolsey wasn't very pleased," Cassie went on, "He wanted the job bad. But he's such a stickler for rules. So uptight."

"See that statue over there?" Cassie pointed to the large bronze figure in the center of the square. "When it was installed, Jack had Siler build the platform exactly three centimeters too high. According to Mr. Woolsey, that's a violation of city height ordinances for commemorative art in the public square. He's been trying for years to make the statue shorter, either by lowering the platform or shaving off the top of the statue's head." Cassie giggled.

"That seems a bit mean, giving the man a hard time for doing his job." Sam replied.

"Not at all," Cassie jumped to Jack's defense. "Everyone knows Mr. Woolsey is happier when he has something to complain about. Jack was just helping him out."

Before Sam could level more criticism, Cassie pointed down the main street at a sign that read "Ernst's Hardware Store."

"That's Miss Catherine's beau." The story went like this. The Langfords were one of the SGC's founding families. Miss Catherine's father established most of the public institutions in the town with his vast wealth. When she was young she fell in love with her father's assistant, one Ernest Littlefield. But Ernest wasn't content to stay in a small town. He wanted to explore and see the world. Catherine couldn't bring herself to leave her father, whose health was failing. They broke up and Ernest left. Catherine never married.

Years later Daniel actually ran into Ernst while on a dig in the Yucatan. The years hadn't been very kind to him. He was destitute, alone and longing for home. With Jack's help they were able to bring him back to the town and set him up in business. Best of all, Catherine and Ernst discovered they had never stopped loving one another.

"Now they are practically inseparable," Cassie concluded the tale as they arrived at their destination. "Isn't that just so that sweet?" Cassie swung the door open to local diner. Sam took in the delicious aroma as she contemplated the chances of ever finding a love that could endure like that. Sam was also struck by the part Jack and Daniel played in bringing the two lovers back together. She had no problem pegging Daniel for a sap, but Jack didn't come across to her as any kind of a romantic.

Sam and Cassie seated themselves in a booth in the middle of the diner. It was everything Sam thought a diner should be: cozy and inviting, with checked curtains on the windows and plush leather booths, swivel stools at the counter. Cassie assured her this place offered the best meal in town.

As they waited to be served Cassie continued her commentary on the residents of the town. She pointed to a pleasant looking man immersed in a giant book. "That's Mr. Quinn'" She explained that he had once belonged to some genius think tank, but after blowing the whistle on some kind of ethical scandal he was persona non-grata in his former circles. He had met Daniel at some kind of academic conference; so he came here looking for some idea of what to do with his life. "We needed a principal for the high school and he's like way smarter than almost anyone, except Daniel; so he got the job."

Cassie turned Sam's attention to the sandy haired man in the police uniform drinking a coffee at the counter and flirting with the dark haired waitress who was definitely too old to be wearing those pigtails. "Sheriff Mitchell. Jack knew him from the service."

"Really," Sam didn't realize Jack had been in the military. He didn't say anything when she had mentioned that her father was in the Air Force. "What branch?"

"Air Force I think. Pretty sure it was a long time ago for Jack. He doesn't talk about it much."

Sam wondered if he ever talked about anything. The more she learned about Jack O'Neill the more curious she became.

"Anyway," Cassie continued, "Sheriff Mitchell was wounded in combat; no one knows the details," she leaned in and whispered, "black ops." After a long recuperation, Mitchell left the military and Jack convinced him to take up the badge and become town sheriff. "He's sweet on Vala."

"Who's sweet on me?" The pigtailed waitress stepped up to their booth.

"Everyone," Cassie smoothly covered.

"I know. I'm irresistible. Do make sure you inform my dear Daniel of that the next time you see him." Vala flipped her hair over her shoulder and lifted her chin, regal as any queen.

Sam and Cassie placed their order and Vala returned to the kitchen, smiling and chatting with several customers on the way.

"Vala's a shameless flirt." Cassie took no time in returning to her previous narrative. "She especially loves giving Daniel a hard time. But honestly, I think she really likes Mitchell. She just doesn't want to admit it. She enjoys making him chase her."

"Where is she from?" Sam had noticed a vaguely British accent coming from the slender woman and it was clear she wasn't from these parts.

"No one knows. She just wandered in to town one day, bought the diner and made herself at home."

Sam reviewed all the stories Cassie had just told her. Two patterns emerged in Sam's thoughts. First, this was a town full of misfits who had all found a place to belong. And second, Jack O'Neill had a lot to do with many of them coming to be here. The man certainly wasn't at all what she would have expected from their brief encounter the night before.

Their food arrived and Sam reached for a fork. That's when Cassie noticed the improvised bandage on her hand. When Sam explained how she had cut it trying to fix her car, Cassie thought she should see a doctor.

To deflect her attention Sam sought a different topic. She thought about inquiring after Jack, but decided against it. "There is one person I don't know much about yet?"

"Who?" Cassie questioned, always eager to share more gossip.

"You," Sam said.

Cassie beamed. Sam could tell this was the story Cassie most wanted to share. She was just waiting for the right opportunity. "I'm from Toronto. But I have to tell you about my mom first."

Dr. Janet Fraiser had been working as a resident in a Minneapolis children's hospital five years ago. She was stuck in an unhappy marriage and wanted a different kind of life. That's when she met Jack O'Neill. Cassie didn't know why Jack was at the hospital. It wasn't something her mom talked about, but after getting to know him over several weeks they became close friends. Janet decided to leave her no account husband and come here. The town could use a doctor and her mom had said something about Jack needing her too, but Cassie never understood why.

Sam began to wonder if maybe there wasn't something more than friendship between the good doctor and Jack. She was surprised by the rush of jealousy she felt at that idea.

About a year after moving to Star Gates Crossing, there was an infectious disease outbreak in Toronto. Janet joined a medical volunteer team going there to help combat the epidemic. Cassie's parents fell victim to the mysterious plague, but with Janet's help they were able to save her. Cassie was all alone in the world. She had no other family. Janet had instantly bonded with the young girl and made arrangements to adopt her and bring her home to the SGC. "I miss my parents. But mom's great, and I love it here."

Sam had a new admiration for this cheerful young woman who didn't let her losses overwhelm her or drag her down.

They finished their meal. Several of the townsfolk stopped by their table to introduce themselves and say hello to Cassie. Everyone was very friendly and welcoming. Sam could see why Cassie loved it here. She had never been anywhere like it.

o-O-o

Sam and Cassie walked up to a quaint house complete with white picket fence that looked nothing like a medical office except for the painted sign beside the door that read, "Janet Fraiser, M.D." They stepped inside to a cozy open living room. No desk or walls of files or antiquated magazines. A woman stepped out of a side office to greet them. She was petite, with sherry eyes and brown hair swept up in a loose chignon. She wore a white medical coat and looked every bit the small town country doctor.

Cassie greeted her mother.

"Where have you been young lady? I sent you to Daniel's with those boxes over an hour ago."

Without waiting for a reply the doctor turned to her guest and held out her hand. "You must be Sam." Noting Sam's surprise at being identified so readily, she added, "News travels fast in a place like this."

Sam reached out her bandaged hand. Janet gave it a cursory inspection. "I'd heard you had an injury. Well, you've come to the right place."

Sam didn't really think she needed a doctor, but this woman had no trouble taking charge within her own domain. Janet turned back to her daughter. "Cassie, you need to do your homework."

"But mom," she wined as only a teenager could, "it's my Christmas vacation."

"Yes, and you still have a lot to make up from when you were out sick last month. Mr. Quinn has been nice enough to let you finish your missed assignments over the break."

Undaunted Cassie continued to search for a way to avoid school work this afternoon. "I promised Sam I'd take her to Siler's so she can get her car fixed."

Janet gave an exasperated sigh.

"And Daniel was going to help me with my ancient civilizations paper."

"Fine," Janet raised her hand in surrender. "You can go with Sam to the mechanics after were done here and then meet me at the Inn, with your school books."

"Thanks mom." Cassie kissed her mother and run up the stairs, presumably to collect the assigned volumes.

Janet turned back to Sam with a look that clearly read, "Teenagers!"

Janet led Sam into a small examination room and began treating her hand. The cut wasn't terribly bad. It didn't need stitches. So Janet cleaned and medicated it and applied a more secure bandage. They talked as she worked, and Sam found herself really enjoying this woman's company. She was witty and insightful. Despite her earlier bout of jealousy, Sam was certain she wanted this woman as her friend. In fact, Sam quickly discovered there was no reason to feel threatened by the turn of Janet Fraiser's affections. It was unerringly obvious after only a few minutes conversation that the good doctor was head over heels in love with Daniel. Sam wondered if the distracted innkeeper had even noticed. She guessed not.

Sam thanked Janet and offered to pay for her services, but Janet wouldn't have it. "First treatment's on the house, and just make sure you don't need a second one." Then she shoved her and Cassie out the door with a reminder to be back at Daniel's in an hour.

o-O-o

A balding man wearing rounded spectacles greeted Sam and Cassie as they entered Siler's Auto Body Shop. He was speaking into an intercom system, "The Chevy in waiting bay seven is locked. I repeat, Chevy in seven is locked."

"Hi Walter." Cassie caught his attention.

"Miss Fraiser," the man replied politely. "What can I do for you?"

Sam stepped up to the counter. "I need to see about getting my car towed. I had to leave it on the highway last night, about ten miles from here."

Walter looked puzzled. He called out over the intercom for Siler. A lanky man with curly hair, glasses and stained overalls walked in from the repair bays carrying the biggest wrench Sam had ever seen. He and Walter conferred for a few seconds then Siler spoke.

"We've already got your car here, Ma'am. Mr. O'Neill called us to pick it up early this morning."

A couple of hours ago Sam might have been surprised by Jack's kind consideration, but now she knew better and it made her feel a little warm inside thinking about it.

Getting back to the business of her car, "So what's the damage?" Sam braced herself for the bad news she knew was coming.

Unfortunately, Siler didn't disappoint her. "You need a new fuel pump. Transmission needs to be rebuilt too. I could do all the work in a day or two, if I had the parts."

As it happened, Siler didn't carry any of the parts he would need to get her car running again. Moreover, there was no direct delivery to his shop. He would need to order them through a store in Duluth, and then someone would have to make the two hour drive there and back to pick them up. All told it would take at least a week before she could get back on the road again.

Sam left Siler's very discouraged. She knew she couldn't afford to stay at Daniel's for a week. She had no idea how to pay for the repairs to her car either. Still, she told Siler to go ahead and order the parts. As much as she hated it, Sam decided she was going to have to call her dad and ask for help.

o-O-o

Jack's truck was in front of the Inn when Sam and Cassie returned. Cassie's face instantly lit up as she yelled, "Jack!"

Sam was expecting to see the silver haired man come around the parked vehicle. Instead a short husky-like dog bounded into Cassie's arms. It waggled and squirmed trying to lick her all at once as she pet and nuzzled the animal. Sam thought it was a little peculiar that Jack had given the dog his own name.

Then the Jack Sam was familiar with stepped up to Cassie, "Don't I get some of that?"

Cassie released the dog and jumped into Jack's arms much the way the pup had done to her. Jack picked her up and spun her around. She screeched as squealed with delight as Jack hugged and kissed her and treated her like a little girl, which she didn't seem to mind in the least. Sam couldn't hold back a smile observing the tender scene.

Jack felt her intense blue eyes on him before even looking up. Suddenly embarrassed he let Cassie go and told her to take the dog out back to do his business. Cassie complied after giving him and Sam a knowing look.

He wanted to talk to her. He had been thinking about her all day, but standing right in front of her now he had no idea what to say.

"Hi." Sam broke the ice.

"Hi." Jack repeated.

"Any news about your car?" Jack buried his hands in the pockets of his coat to keep from fidgeting.

"Yeah. Not good." Sam answered back.

"Sorry." Jack replied with real sympathy in his voice. Pointing to the clean bandage he said, "I see doc fixed your hand."

"Yeah. Much better." Sam looked down at her hand.

"Good." Jack grasped for something to keep the conversation going. "I hope Cassie wasn't a bother."

"No. Cassie's terrific." Sam sounded very sincere, "She was a big help."

"Good. Good." Jack looked around. "Well, I should . . . go find her." He pointed in the direction Cassie had taken.

"OK." Sam smiled shyly as Jack walked away.

He wanted to kick himself for being ten times the idiot. Why couldn't he just have a normal conversation with the woman? By all accounts she was very nice and friendly. Daniel and Janet, and even Teal'c in his own way, said they liked her. Clearly she and Cassie had bonded. Jack tried to tell himself that he was being silly. It didn't really matter if his friends liked her, and he certainly didn't care what she thought of him. Yeah, right.

Sam decided to make a strategic retreat inside after the awkward conversation with Jack. Generally she considered herself an intelligent and articulate woman, but for some reason standing there face to face, staring into those intense brown eyes Sam lost the ability to string a coherent sentence together. He must think she's an idiot.

Sam found Daniel and Janet in the lounge sorting Christmas decorations while Teal'c rearranged furniture, presumably to make room for a Christmas tree. They chatted amiably, Janet reaching over every once in a while to pat Daniel's arm in an affectionate gesture. Yep, Sam thought, definitely in love. Daniel appeared oblivious to the attentions.

"Sam, come join us." Noticing her entrance, Daniel waved her over.

Sam sat down and began pulling ornaments from one of the boxes.

"No, leave the dog outside." Janet didn't even look up as Jack came in with an arm around Cassie who carried the dog.

"He really named his dog, Jack?" Sam whispered, unable to hold back.

Janet looked chagrined. "Cassie named the dog Jack. She thought it was funny because he's the one who gave her the dog."

Obviously this was done without consulting Janet.

"You let her keep him then." Sam stated.

"What could I do? Deny a lonely orphan her only friend in the world." This had to be the line Jack had fed her when she protested the gift. "Jack keeps the dog at his cabin most of the time. He brings him here to visit Cassie." This must have been the accommodation they had settled on after the fact.

Cassie cut into their conversation. "Mom, can I go with Jack to cut Christmas trees for the party?"

"Cassandra, we agreed you were going to work on homework this afternoon." Janet's voice brooked no protest, but Cassie was undeterred.

"But Mo-om, it's Chri-istma-as. Plea-ease?" As if elongating her words strengthened her argument.

Jack and Cassie looked at Janet with pleading eyes full of identical mischief. Finally, she relented.

"Have her back by five Mr. Jack O'Neill, or the next time you visit my office I have some needles with your name on them you won't soon forget."

Jack dutifully promised then loudly whispered in Cassie's ear, "Napoleonic power monger."

Cassie giggled.

Janet retorted, "I heard that"

Before Janet could change her mind Jack moved over to Teal'c and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on T. We need you buddy. Not that I couldn't move all the trees myself mind you."

Teal'c looked at him with derision.

The three of them headed out the door while Jack continued the one-sided dialogue with his silent friend, "And this time, you can't monopolize the whole conversation. I want to talk with Cassie too."

Janet and Daniel chuckled at Jack's usual antics and returned to the decorations and party planning. Sam was a little disappointed Jack hadn't even given her a second look.

o-O-o

Over the next few days Sam found herself settling in and feeling quite at home in this crazy little town. She helped out with preparations for the big party, which seemed to consume the entire populace around this time of year. When she met Catherine Langford she was very impressed by the woman's intelligence and charisma, and she was a charming lady.

She met the jovial Mayor Hammond as well. When she saw how deftly he handled the priggish Mr. Woolsey she understood why the whole town had declared him the Mayor.

She spent several hours in conversation with the brilliant Jonas Quinn. He was the first to learn of her background in astrophysics. He was also interested in the sciences. In fact, Sam didn't think there was a subject Jonas wasn't interested in. She was certain he had consumed and retained the entire contents of the city's library.

Sam soon considered Janet her closest friend. It had been a long time since Sam had had a girlfriend to whom she felt comfortable confiding her secrets. Janet didn't pry, but Sam had shared with her some of the difficulties and doubts that drove her from her home and led her to this place.

Of course Sam adored Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c. In no time at all they were like family to her. And they had embraced her without reservation.

When Sam wasn't helping Daniel at the Inn or making preparations for Catherine's holiday extravaganza, she was at Siler's. At first she just thought she might be able to tinker with her car a bit and maybe find a way to get it running. That notion faded quickly.

But Siler noticed her skills with a wrench right away. Sam figured she could work off a little of the bill for her own repairs by helping at the shop. Then Sam found something even better. In a forgotten corner of the shop, under an old tarp, she discovered a beat up vintage motorcycle. Siler explained that he had planned to fix it up, but never had time to get around to it. She asked if she could work on it. He was all for the idea. Sam loved it, and Siler was excited to see what she could do with it. She spent hours in the shop after that.

Her only disappointment was that she didn't see much of Jack. Sam tried to deny the fact that she was intensely curious about the man, or that she wanted to get to know him more than anyone else in the town. She told herself it was because he was a mystery and she hated not knowing things. Everyone always spoke of him in such glowing terms, but they never really said that much _about_ him. Sam caught herself thinking about him far too often. What did he do all by himself at that cabin of his out there in the woods?

o-O-o

Almost a week after Sam had arrived in town she was seated comfortably on a couch before the fire in the lounge of Daniel's Abydos Inn. Her feet were tucked under her and a blanket lay across her lap. The lights from one of the Christmas trees Jack, Cassie and Teal'c had brought back from their expedition several days ago sparkled behind her.

Daniel and Cassie were seated on the floor before a giant ottoman playing a game of chess. Teal'c was making paper snowflakes. Sam was reading one of her favorite books.

Janet sat down beside her on the couch, blowing on a mug of hot cocoa. "What are you reading?"

Sam was a little embarrassed to say. She was in very erudite company, educationally speaking, she felt a little foolish to be so enjoying a sci-fi novel. She sheepishly held up the book so Janet could read the cover. "Beyond Heaven's Gate. Book 6. Doorway to Heaven Series. RD Anderson."

"Oh, I love that one." Cassie looked up from the chess board.

"You've read it?" Sam asked with surprise.

"Everybody in town has read those books." Cassie said this like it should be obvious to Sam that these books are required reading in Star Gates Crossing. The statement earned glares from everyone in the room but Sam.

Sam decided she needed clarification to understand Cassie's statement and everyone else's reaction. "Why do you say that?"

Daniel jumped in before Cassie could speak. "You know the author lives around here. It's set in this area."

Sam admitted to knowing this information. In fact, it was one of the reasons she chose to come this way when she first set out from her home in D.C. what seemed like ages ago, but had really only been a little over a week. These books spoke to her soul and she thought maybe she could find some answers of her own among the lakes and trees and stars the author wrote about so lovingly.

"Have you met him?" Sam asked them collectively, "Mr. RD Anderson."

After experiencing more cagey looks all around Sam started to get the irrational feeling she'd stumbled into some kind of conspiracy.

"He's been known to come around." Janet replied then hastily changed the subject. "I hear you're ready to take Siler's death machine out on a test drive tomorrow."

Sam didn't see any use in carrying on about the book as it was a topic that clearly made everyone uncomfortable for some reason. Beside, Sam felt honor bound to answer Janet's accusation about her hobby. "It's a very nice vintage motorcycle, Janet. Not a death machine. And, yeah, I think it's ready to go." Noticing Teal'c's look of great concern Sam added, "I promise I'll be careful T."

He scowled at her as if to say, "See that you are."

Sam couldn't help herself. She got up from the couch, walked over to the big man, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. As she pulled away Sam thought she may have caught a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Among the Stars

**Star Gates Crossing**

**Chapter 3: Among the Stars**

The bike was handling beautifully as Sam came around a sharp turn and continued driving through the hills north of town. She decided she wanted to go exploring and get to know the area better while she was putting the rebuilt motorcycle through its paces so she took one of the more remote roads heading away from civilization. It felt great!

For the first time in ages Sam felt free. It was just her, the bike and the road. All the layers of tension just seemed to peel away as she flew through the forest. To her it almost felt as if she were flying. And while she wasn't pushing the speed still she believed her troubles could never catch her out here.

She thought about her life just one week ago, working in a drab government office with grey walls and grey people. Her mundane job of checking other's scientific research for factual errors and omissions was about as far from her ideal of exploring space and discovering the mysteries of the universe as she possibly could be.

Then there was her personal life. Sam kept telling herself that she should be happy. She had what any woman should want. She was engaged to a great guy. Pete was funny and sweet. Sure he had his flaws, but Sam didn't expect any man to be perfect. And Pete adored her. Sometimes he was so complimentary and solicitous it embarrassed her. So why had she barely even given him a thought since she walked out on her job and the rest of her life and drove away? Shouldn't she miss him?

The steely sky was pressing down upon her as she continued to ride. Sam could tell there was a storm coming. She came to a turn off leading deeper into the woods. Sam had been out for some time and she was getting cold. She should turn back toward town. But Sam was feeling rebellious; so she veered onto this new path and drove on.

Speaking of rebellious, Sam hadn't called her father back since that first night or returned any of his calls either. He still didn't know where she was staying. Away from the constant officious interference and nattering disappointment of Jacob Carter, Sam was able to see herself and her own goals a little more clearly. She couldn't say for sure what she wanted to do next, but she was certain whatever it was it wouldn't satisfy her father, but from this vantage point she found she didn't care as much as she once did.

Sam must have lost concentration for a moment, or she just didn't see it, but her bike went over a patch of ice and the back wheel pulled out from under her. She did her best to retake control, but the rear of the bike spun out and she skimmed along the road at a crazy angle. Sam's only choice was to let go and plow into the snow bank beside the road as the bike skidded to a halt a few feet ahead.

Fortunately, she hadn't been going crazy fast when she wiped out or she would have been smeared across the pavement. Sam did an inventory of her condition. She hurt like hell, but none of her injuries seemed life threatening. The helmet she had borrowed from Siler protected her head and face. She wore thick gloves and a sturdy jacket so her hands and arms were alright. The legs were a different story. Her jeans were shredded and she could tell there would be scrapes and bruises all down the right side of her body.

She tried to pull herself up, but fell back down immediately with a shriek of pain. She wasn't sure, but her ankle could be broken. The bike had smashed down on it before she had let it go. One thing for certain, she wasn't going to be walking out of here.

She wouldn't be riding back to town either. Even if she could hold herself up, the bike was totaled. From where she sat she could see the front wheel was twisted and the frame was bent. Sam gingerly dragged herself over to where the bike lay and pushed it off the road as best she could. It took a long time because she had to take so many rest breaks. She sat panting for several minutes once that was done and tried to assess her situation.

She wasn't getting any reception on her cell phone, not surprising given the remoteness of the location. It wouldn't be dark for some time yet, but there was certainly a storm on its way and the nearby trees would not be sufficient shelter. She remembered a small emergency kit Walter had added to the storage bin on the back of the motorcycle before she left. She yanked out the compact case and went through it, piling items up on ground beside her. Basic first aid kit; flashlight; utility knife; duct tape; space blanket (Good she might keep from freezing to death, for a little while at least.); mini tool kit. Sam reached her arm into the compartment and gave it one last pass. Eureka! She pulled out a small plastic gun and two flares.

Loading the gun, Sam decided she would set off one now and wait a few hours to use the other one. She wasn't sure there was anyone in the area who would see it, but once the storm began her chances of being found would narrow considerably.

o-O-o

Jack finished loading the wood box and securing the cabin and its surrounds ahead of the storm. He was getting ready to go inside to warm up when he saw a red light arch across the sky. Jack recognized an emergency flare when he saw it. From the look of things, it came from somewhere near the turnoff leading up to his cabin. Whoever it was out there, Jack was going to have to find them soon. A light snow was already falling.

He hadn't gone far when Jack caught sight of a prone figure leaning over a mangled motor bike just off the side of the road. He pulled his truck over and walked up to the person wrapped in the silver blanket. Recognizing her, his pace quickened. Daniel had mentioned she was fiddling around with Siler's bike. Inwardly, he cursed her for a fool for taking the damn thing out for a joy ride on such a day. Outwardly, he showed no emotion. She was clearly hurt and he tried to keep the mood light.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Jack leaned down and offered her a hand.

Sam tried to rise, but pain went shooting up her leg and she let out a yelp. She would have collapsed back to the ground, but Jack swept her up into his arms like she were a small child. He cradled her there for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She resisted the temptation to lean her head on his shoulder. She didn't want him to think she was some swooning damsel in distress.

Jack studied her pale face. He had the strongest temptation to bend his head and warm her cold lips with his own. After a momentary hesitation, Jack readjusted her weight in his arms, and holding her close to his chest he carried her to the waiting vehicle, all the while chiding himself for his errant thoughts.

He set her down gently beside the truck. Sam balanced on one foot, Jack's arm still wrapped securely around her waist; he pulled open the door and helped her into the cab. After making sure she was comfortable, Jack handed her the keys so she could turn on the heat as he went to retrieve the bike.

Jack heaved the mangled motorcycle into the bed of the truck then came around to the driver's side and got in. He pulled onto the road and they sped away from the scene of the catastrophe. The snow was falling in earnest now.

There was no conversation between them at first. Sam was concentrating on getting feeling back into her arms and legs. Jack kept his eyes on the road. After a few moments Sam pointed out that she thought they were going in the wrong direction. "Isn't the SGC back that way?" Sam questioned, pointing to the rear window.

"Yes," Jack supplied, "but my cabin is that way." He pointed at the road before them.

Noting the trepidation in her eyes, Jack explained that they were only a few miles from his cabin, where she could get cleaned up and warm and they could treat her injuries; whereas it was a much longer drive back into town. Moreover, there was a bad storm already brewing and it would be best for them to get inside as soon as possible to wait it out.

Sam could not fault his logic and she was in no condition to argue in any case. She was cold, hungry, sore and exhausted. Besides, she was intensely curious to see this place Jack O'Neill called home. So she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes to rest.

Jack saw her relax and breathed a small sigh of relief. He was afraid she had been getting ready to argue with him. If she only knew just how protective of her he felt. His emotions were all jumbled when he was around her and he could never bring himself to say much. He was certainly attracted to her, and not just because of her obvious physical beauty. He could tell she was brilliant, a genius who could hold her own in a conversation with Daniel or Jonas. He saw the way she interacted with Cassie, which was endearing. Janet and all his other friends in town had spoke of her in glowing terms. Teal'c had taken to her instantly, and Jack knew T was an excellent judge of character.

He was nervous bringing her back to his home. He wasn't sure how they would get along, but he hoped it would give him a chance to know her better. She had told him a little of herself that first night he had driven her into town. But no one in town could say why she had come, how long she would stay, or where she was going next. Not that Jack had been asking around, much.

o-O-o

Pulling up to the cabin, Jack reached over and gently nudged on Sam's shoulder, shaking her awake from her brief nap. Sam sat up and looked around. She observed a rustic wood structure in a clearing surrounded by evergreen trees. A weathered dock extended out over a frozen pond to the side of the building.

Jack came around to the passenger side door to lift Sam out of the truck. She would not allow him to carry her again and insisted on walking into the cabin, albeit leaning on him heavily, under her own power.

After getting her settled on to the couch, Jack returned outside to stow the motorcycle. Sam took advantage of the opportunity to study her surroundings. The interior of the cabin was larger than it appeared from the outside. The main living space consisted of a seating area, featuring a stone fireplace along one wall. The furniture all appeared to be handcrafted. It was comfortable and inviting. There was an open dining area directly behind the living room, and that led to a small kitchen. The appliances were older, but still modern. A hall led away in both directions. Sam guessed two bedrooms, one at either end. She imagined the longer hallway to the left also had a bathroom.

Sam had just finished determining the probable layout of the cabin when Jack came back in, a swirl of snow blocking the view out the door behind him. He hung his coat on a rack by the door and then helped Sam off with hers.

"I'll get a fire started. Then we can see about that foot." Jack set to work at the hearth.

Sam continued her survey of his living quarters. There were handmade pillows and quilts in traditional patterns scattered about the furniture. A chess set was arranged on the coffee table in front of her. It looked like Jack was in the middle of a game, with whom she couldn't guess. In a far corner Sam spotted a rod and reel. Sam was surprised to see a telescope set beside the fishing gear. It wasn't large, but it appeared to be a quality instrument. She would love to take a closer look at it, or better yet go outside on a clear night and take in the stars. She imagined the view from out here would be breathtaking.

Sam turned her gaze back to Jack working with the fire. His nimble hands skillfully coaxed flames from the stack of wood. As the blaze grew his handsome features were delineated by the fire's orange glow. Forcing herself not to stare, Sam's eyes travelled to the floor to ceiling bookshelf beside him. There was a wide selection of texts: books on biology, astronomy, physics, history, archeology, mythology, engineering, mechanics, and aeronautics. On one of the center shelves at just about eye level Sam spotted a complete set of the Heaven's Doorway series—all hardbound, first edition as far as she could tell. Maybe Cassie wasn't exaggerating when she said everyone around here reads these books.

Jack completed his work with the fire and came over to sit on the couch, gently laying Sam's injured foot on his lap.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" He unlaced her boot and pulled. He tried not to tug, but the ankle was clearly swollen and it took some effort to work it off. Sam clenched her jaw and refused to cry out no matter how much it hurt. Jack was impressed by her toughness; another thing to add to his mental list cataloging the wonderful qualities of one Samantha Carter.

He peeled off the sock and began expertly examining the injured limb. "Well, you won't need an ice pack." He smoothed his warm fingers over the frozen block that was her foot.

"I don't think it's broken." He concluded his examination but continued to softly rub the skin back and forth in long, even strokes.

Sam felt more than her ankle begin to warm.

"You can get yourself cleaned up; then we can wrap it." Jack absently continued his ministrations.

"Thanks," was all Sam managed to say.

"Sure, no problem," Jack replied. His hands were now messaging her calf.

Realizing what he was doing, Jack stood abruptly. "I'll go . . . I'll . . . be right back." He disappeared down the hallway.

Sam fell back on the cushions and took several slow deep breaths. She didn't know what Jack was thinking, but for her part she was wondering how long she could keep herself from jumping him. This thought absolutely terrified her. She had always been a very cautious person who moved slowly in her relationships with men. Relationship? What was she even doing thinking about a relationship with Jack? She was still engaged, at least for the time being.

Sam decided to get a hold of herself she needed to concentrate on the practical realities of the situation. She would get cleaned up. Jack would wrap her ankle. Then he could drive her back into town. Hopefully, the storm will have passed by then.

Several minutes later Jack returned, with a glass of water and ibuprofen. She gladly accepted. Now that she was no longer frozen, the throbbing in her ankle had become more acute.

He had also set her up with a towel and some clean clothes, a pair of sweat pants that would certainly be too big, and a Simpsons t-shirt that would drown her. But it was better than the tattered, dirty clothes she was wearing. He helped her into the bathroom where the shower was already running, filling the room with a warm, inviting steam. When he was sure she was alright to manage on her own, and no way was she going to ask for his help from here, he left her to it.

It took much longer than usual to complete her ablutions as she needed to be sure not to fall and kill herself hopping around on the wet floor on one foot. When she finally emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed, although a little tired, her nostrils were hit with the pleasing aroma of tomato, basil and garlic. Jack had prepared a meal of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Sam's stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Jack noted Sam entering the main room just as he finished setting the table for dinner and moved over to help her to her seat. She thanked him and he returned to the kitchen to retrieve the food. He asked her what she would like to drink. When she asked what he had he went to the fridge and replied, "I have beer, and . . . beer."

"Beer sounds good." Sam chuckled. It's not like she expected him to have a bottle of champagne chilling in there.

They sat down and for a time simply concentrated on consuming their meal. Jack spoke first.

"I called Janet. She agreed with me that your ankle probably isn't broken. She said to wrap it and keep it elevated tonight. Try and stay off of it for the next day or so." Sam nodded as Jack took another bite of his food.

"She also asked me to tell you, 'I told you so.'" Jack's questioning glance called for clarification.

"She doesn't approve of motorcycles. She thinks they are all death traps." Sam supplied.

Jack gave a non-committal grunt then muttered under his breath, "They aren't the only things that can kill you." Sam wasn't sure whether that meant he agreed with Janet or not.

"I also called Daniel and let him know you'd be staying with me tonight."

"Oh?" A forkful of pasta hesitated half way between Sam's plate and her mouth.

"Storm," Jack replied.

Apparently, it had gotten much worse since she had begun her shower and the road into town was likely not passable. If it kept up like that it would be a couple of days before she could leave. Sam couldn't decide whether she was elated or terrified at the prospect of being stuck in a cabin alone with Jack O'Neill for several days.

Jack couldn't read her face when he gave her the news they would be spending some time together. He was thrilled, though there was certain to be some awkwardness; he wasn't sure she felt the same. Nevertheless, he pushed on as if this arrangement was the most blasé occurrence in the world.

"Daniel said he'd let Teal'c know you're OK." Jack paused a beat; then they both spoke in unison. "You know how he worries."

Sam gave him a delighted laugh and Jack thought he could listen to that sound all night.

After super Jack helped Sam back to the couch. He wrapped her ankle, trying to work more quickly this time so as not to get carried away as he had before. Then he propped her foot up on some pillows and tucked a quilt around her legs.

He asked if she liked chess and would she enjoy a game. Sam didn't want to destroy the game he already had up on his board, but Jack insisted that it was a game he and Daniel had been playing for weeks and he could put the board back together from memory when they were done. Sam agreed to a game and Jack brought the board within her reach, sat down on the floor beside her and reset the pieces.

They played quietly at first, but gradually they began to converse. They started with innocuous conversations about the people in town and their antics—like how Mr. Woolsey wanted Sherriff Mitchell to cite Vala for public lewdness when she was kissing everyone under a sprig of mistletoe hanging from a headband she was sporting at the annual Christmas tree lighting in the town square. Mitchell just stepped right under the garland and laid one on her. Vala was speechless for once and Woolsey marched away in a huff looking for Mayor Hammond.

They talked about how the preparations for Catherine's party were progressing. Teal'c had taken charge of the decorating committee. Vala was catering. Siler was getting the sound system set up; although he had a couple of mishaps that required Janet's ministrations. Typical Siler. Walter would DJ. Remembering the conversation Sam had overheard her first day in town she wanted to ask if would be at the party, but she thought better of it.

When Sam mentioned how much she liked the cabin Jack began telling her stories of his grandparents who had built and furnished it. That led to discussions of family. Sam spoke a little of her father, her brother Mark in California and the niece and nephew she had not yet had the chance to meet in person.

Sam asked Jack about his military service and he admitted to being in the Air Force for quite a few years, but he had retired several years ago. Most of his work was classified so it wasn't something he could talk about, nor did he care to. Sam understood, she had grown up around that kind of secrecy and it didn't bother her. She could see a haunted look in his eyes that she recognized from her father's earlier career, before he was promoted and began flying a desk at the Pentagon. She dropped the subject.

Jack asked Sam what she did for a living. Sam told him about how her childhood dreams of becoming an astronaut, which had led her to a career in astrophysics. He asked if she'd been to space lately. Her face fell and she explained that she had worked for NASA's science directorate, but not at a very high level. The closest she had come to exploring the stars was in books. She pointed to the shelf on the other side of the room.

Jack asked if she had read any of the Heaven's Doorway books. She told him she loved them and he seemed really interested in her opinions of the plots, the characters and the scientific accuracy of the stories. Sam happily shared her views. She could explore this subject for hours, and Jack was wonderfully knowledgeable about it. She decided he must be a true fan.

It was getting late. They had played three games of chess. Jack won two. He was very adroit at strategic thinking. Sam thoroughly enjoyed the challenge and their conversation. She was loath to have the night end, but she could feel herself winding down. It had been a long day.

Jack groaned as he rose from the floor. "You can sleep in my room tonight." He exercised the kinks out of his back. "I'll take the spare room."

Sam hated the idea of kicking him out of his own bed, but Jack insisted. He helped her to his room and settled her on the bed. He resisted the temptation to leave her with a goodnight kiss. She thanked him for everything he had done that day. He brushed it off and left quickly.

After closing the door Jack took a steadying breath. It was feeling uncomfortably intimate in that room. She was so amazing. He had no idea. Getting to know her tonight he was surprised how much they had in common and how much he enjoyed her company. He could have sat up with her all night just talking or . . . . Jack nipped that thought in the bud. She was still a relative stranger, but he believed now he could also count her as a friend. That was a good start. Jack found himself hoping they could build from that.

Sam snuggled into the covers and breathed in the musky scent of Jack O'Neill. She wasn't sure she could sleep like this. She kept thinking of him here in this bed, lying beside her, his arms around her, his lips brushing her . . . . Sam tried to sober herself up before she got too carried away. They had had only one descent conversation. It was a little too soon to think about sharing a bed with the man.

Still, she had been surprised by how much they had in common. How easy it had been to talk with him once the ice was broken. She watched the snow blowing past the bedroom window. She found herself wishing it would continue falling, giving her more time here with Jack.

o-O-o

The next morning Sam awoke to Jack making pancakes. She offered to help be he insisted she sit down and rest her ankle. Her job, he said, would be to keep him company. When asked if she slept well Sam lied. In truth she had awakened from dreams of him more than once, and she was not about to admit that.

When asked why he was up so early Jack lied. He couldn't sleep for thinking about Sam so he had gotten up at first light. He told her it was to check the roads once the snow had stopped and see if they had any chance of getting back into town that day. They both hid their relief when Jack declared the road into town impassable. It would be at least another day before Woolsey sent a plow up that direction. Jack offered to make some calls to see if he could speed the process along, but Sam maintained she was fine sticking around another day, if he didn't mind the company. Jack happily agreed to the arrangement.

After breakfast, Sam won the argument to help with the clean up. Jack brought a chair over to the sink so she could sit and dry the clean dishes as he handed them to her. Then Jack put them away. They made an efficient team and everything was soon all neat and tidy.

Jack had a few things that needed to be done outside that morning like shoveling the walkway, clearing some fallen tree branches, refueling the generator and the like. He didn't want to leave Sam alone, but she told him that she hadn't finished reading the latest Heaven's Doorway book if he wouldn't mind loaning her his copy. Jack acquiesced readily. He set her up on the couch with a hot cup of tea, a dose of ibuprofen (while the pain and swelling in her ankle had lessened considerably from the night before the medicine was still appreciated), a comfortable fire and a good book. What more could she desire in place of his company?

Jack worked quickly. Still there was a lot of work before him and it was sure to take the better part of the morning. He was anxious to return to the house and recapture the closeness he had shared with Sam the previous night. He hoped it was not a singular magic that faded with the new day never to revive again.

Sam was swept away in her novel and the morning passed swiftly. When she looked up to see it was already past noon and Jack had not yet returned to the house she hit upon a plan. Laying the book aside she maneuvered her way toward the kitchen.

Just before one in the afternoon, Jack finally reappeared. He was tired and halfway between too warm from the exertion and too cold from the winter air. Entering the cabin he noticed the table was set and saw Sam hopping around the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling at the cozy domesticity of the scene.

"Hi," Sam greeted him with a smile of her own, "I made lunch."

"Should you be up?" Jack began unburdening himself of his cold weather gear.

"I'm fine," Sam insisted, "I think I was going a little crazy sitting around for so long."

Sam turned back to the stove, "Sit down; it's ready. You have impeccable timing."

"Yes, we've established that. How else would I manage to rescue you so frequently?" Jack took a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches from Sam and deposited them on the table.

Sam poured tomato soup into some bowls and Jack took those to the table as well. Sam raised a hand to forestall his assistance getting to the table herself.

They ate in companionable silence. Jack was far too hungry to carry on a conversation. When his appetite had been satiated he asked how she was feeling. She told him she had spent a very pleasant morning, and her ankle was feeling much better.

Jack told her all that he had done that morning and asked her if she wanted to go fishing later. Sam had never been fishing. She wasn't sure she would like it. She also thought that it was something you did in the summer, unless you were an Eskimo. Speaking of the pastime with near reverence Jack explained that fishing was a year round activity that was beneficial to the soul.

"Besides," he added, "there are no fish in my pond . . . none . . . where I fish . . . so, you can do it anytime."

Sam had no response to this logic. She told him she'd think about it.

"But first, wouldn't you like to eat some dessert." Sam rose from her seat and went to the refrigerator.

"There's dessert?" Jack smiled like a little boy at Christmas time.

"Naturally." Sam returned to the table with two bowls she had pulled from the fridge.

Jack looked down at the food and then back up at Sam, "Where did you get blue Jell-o?"

"I found it at the back of one of the cabinets when I was searching for something to make for lunch." Sam handed Jack a spoon.

"I have no idea how that got in there." Jack took a tentative bite. "I prefer the red."

Sam gave a disdainful snort. "The blue is definitely better." She raised a spoonful of the quivering azure gel to her lips.

Jack did not look like he believed her, but he continued eating.

They sat together on the couch after lunch and just talked. Their conversation roamed back and forth over many subjects as they discovered more things in common with one another. They were discussing astronomical phenomena when Sam suddenly asked, "Why do they call this place Star Gates Crossing anyway?"

Jack asked if she would be up for a little walking later on.

"Yeah, I guess. If it's not too far and I had some help." Sam replied.

"Good," Jack responded eagerly, "then there's something I want to show you."

Jack put on a movie then, A Christmas Story, and Sam leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched. He wanted to reach over and put his arm around her, but he was afraid if he moved it would scare her off. So he just sat there and enjoyed the warmth of her body pressed against his side and the scent of her hair.

o-O-o

Around dusk they bundled Sam up in the warmest clothes Jack could find for her to wear. It was all a little loose, but they managed to make it work. Jack put on his own cold weather gear as well and they left the cabin.

They walked a short distance along a path Jack had cleared. When they reached the end of the path they struck out through the woods. The snow drifts were not too bad given the tree cover, and Sam was managing alright. They moved slowly. He kept his arm firmly around her and in a few difficult places Jack simply picked her up and carried her.

They reached the crest of a hill and came out from the trees on a rocky out cropping overlooking a beautiful rounded lake. The water shimmered in the fading light. Sam looked around in awe and Jack looked at Sam.

He brushed snow from the top of a large flat rock and they sat down. Sam watched mesmerized as the stars came out one by one and were reflected in the deep blue depths of the lake. It was like there were two horizons, one above them and one below. The night was clear and Sam felt like the stars were so close she could almost touch them. This was truly a place, if any existed on earth, where you could believe a person could cross right into the heavens.

And it all looked so familiar.

"Shrouded in cold darkness;  
Travelers through the ages reach for trails across the sky.  
Closed are the gateways of an ancient race forgotten who walked among the stars.  
In times of need and fury one portal stirs anew,  
Calling forth the champions of godly struggle come to earth.  
Crossing the horizon to brave new worlds unknown,  
Worthy are and worthy prove those few chosen here to enter  
This Doorway to Heaven."

Jack's rich voice rehearsed the opening lines of each Heaven's Doorway novel. That's when it clicked. Sam knew why she recognized this place. She knew why Jack had brought her here.

"You wrote those books." Sam declared with absolute certainty turning to face Jack. "You're RD Anderson."

"I don't believe it." Sam whispered to herself not in doubt, but wonder.

Jack shrugged like he could hardly believe it himself.

"This looks just like the gateway you describe in your novels." Sam turned her face back to the glittering sky.

"Yep." Jack adjusted his position and reached for Sam's hand.

"You're the reason I came here." Sam declared, wrapping her gloved fingers firmly around his and staring at him with fervid intensity.

"Excuse me?" Jack raised his eyebrows and tipped his head to one side in some confusion.

"Your books," Sam rushed on breathlessly, "I knew they were set somewhere in Minnesota. I wanted to see for myself if it really was as magical as you describe."

"What's the verdict?"

"It's better." Sam stood and stepped a couple of halting paces from toward the lake. She drank in the beauty of this place. "I know this may sound silly, but when I read your novels I feel like anything is possible. I feel like I could gate to the stars."

"I needed to get away from my life," Sam continued, "so I came here."

Jack walked up behind her and tentatively pulled her to him. Sam tightened his arms around her waist and leaned into him. Jack nuzzled her neck and whispered softly in her ear. "What's so terrible you thought you had to runaway to the other end of the galaxy?"

Sam stood still for a few moments enjoying the feel of Jack's breath on her cheek. Then she pulled away and reached into the pocket of her jacket. It was still there. She had not taken it out since her first night in Star Gates Crossing. Sam turned and held the small round object out for Jack to see. The facets of her engagement ring flared in the evening light.

"Normally people wear those on their finger." Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"I don't think I want it anymore." Sam spoke tentatively.

"OK," Jack replied, not knowing what she expected him to say.

Sam shoved the ring back in her pocket and returned to her seat on the rock.

"Pete, that's his name, he's not a bad guy."

"But?" Jack sincerely hoped there was a "but" that would give him an opening to erase this Pete guy from Sam's heart forever.

"I don't think he really understands me. He has this idea in his head of the kind of life we're supposed to lead and I thought that's what I wanted too." After taking a shaky breath, it was clear Sam was trying to keep her emotions in check. She continued, "I hated my job. And Pete would be perfectly happy for me to quit and just stay home, take care of him. But I don't want my whole life to revolve around just one person. I want to do something important, something that matters."

"Have you told him this?" Jack couldn't believe he was offering Sam relationship counseling for this other man.

"He bought us a house."

Jack wasn't sure how to reply to this nonsequitur. "Well, that's nice."

"It's a beautiful house." Sam talked as if she was trying to make sense of it all herself. "In Colorado." She paused for effect. "He was offered a job there. He didn't even ask me about it, he just took all our money and put a down payment on a house." Her voice rang with angered disbelief. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sounds to me like he doesn't really respect you." Jack already hated the guy.

"You're right. He doesn't." Sam spoke the words like she was realizing it for the first time.

"He's an idiot." Jack had no problem coming to that conclusion.

Because being critical of others wasn't in her nature, Sam offered an alternative explanation. "Maybe I'm just being selfish." Sam bowed her head and stared down at her feet.

"Samantha Carter. Sam." Jack ran a finger down her cheek and raised her eyes to meet his. "You are the most selfless, generous, kind person I've ever met." He cleared his throat and continued. "You are way smarter than anyone I know, even Daniel."

"I won't tell him you said that." Sam grinned. She was trying to sidetrack him, but Jack wouldn't be deterred until he had shared everything in his heart at this moment.

"You are a national treasure."

Sam was feeling uncomfortable, she had never been able to accept compliments easily and such effusive praise seemed too much.

"And did I mention you are totally hot."

Sam laughed out loud. Jack smirked knowing he had relieved some of her discomfort with that quip.

Sam quickly sobered. She reached up and placed her palm over the hand that still cradled her cheek.

"Jack. You are an amazing man." She stopped him before he could say something snarky. "I mean it."

There was only one thing for him to say. "C'mere."

Jack he pulled her body to him, with his free hand he wrapped his arm around her. His lips pressed down on hers. Sam was hesitant at first, but only for a moment. She opened her mouth to him and he tasted her with ardent desire. Their tongues tangled and teased as he entered and withdrew. Her hands cupped his face as she sought to keep his lips affixed to hers. She pulled on his lower lip and he closed the gap again. The kiss deepened, becoming more and more passionate with each passing second. Jack poured all his need and longing for her into this kiss and Sam felt she had never been so well and truly loved. She never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Back to Earth

**Star Gates Crossing**

**Chapter 4: Falling Back to Earth**

Sam awoke to bright sunshine pouring in through Jack's bedroom window. She yawned and stretched and told herself it wasn't all a dream. She and Jack had walked back to the cabin the night before and cuddled together by the fire to get warm. They had talked and touched and kissed and laughed. It was like he had always been a part of her life and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so blissfully happy.

Before things became too heated they agreed to say goodnight. Everything was moving so fast, only two days ago they were virtual strangers. She wasn't ready to take any further leaps in their relationship just yet. Jack understood and Sam appreciated him for it.

But now it was morning and she couldn't wait to see him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and give him a big kiss and tell him how much she had missed him, even though they had only been apart a few hours, and most of that time she was unconscious. It didn't matter. She longed to be near him. So she bounded out of the bed and went to find him.

Sam was disappointed when it was clear on entering the great room that Jack was not in the cabin. He had left a note on the table informing her that he had gone to help clear the road from this end. Sam's spirits sank a little at the idea of the rest of the world intruding upon their perfect bubble of togetherness, which they had enjoyed for such a short time. For just a moment her own self doubt crept in and she wonder if Jack was having second thoughts about being with her.

But the rest of the note quelled her fears. It read, "We have a party to go to tonight."

Sam's heart leaped. Jack was going to Catherine's Christmas Eve party, and he wanted her by his side.

Sam ate and got ready for the day feeling like she was floating on air. All the while she was imagining that evening with Jack: folded in his arms on the dance floor, swaying to soft Christmas music, perhaps even sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. She realized she was going to need something to wear. Something spectacular. She wondered if it would be too late to do a little shopping once the roads were clear, or maybe she should call Janet and Cassie and see if they could help her find something.

The roads must have been pretty bad because Sam had been up for a few hours and Jack still had not returned. Sam tried to amuse herself with reading, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. Holding one of Jack's books in her hands brought back a torrent of memories from last night and she wanted so badly to be holding him, not just his words. She thought about preparing a meal for when Jack returned, but she had no idea when that might be. She considered calling him, but felt a little shy about asking him when he would be home to eat. It seemed too much like a wife checking in on her husband at work. Sam's cheeks even reddened at such a thought.

She was grasping for something to occupy her time when she struck upon an idea. It was Christmas Eve and there wasn't a single decoration in sight. Jack had said that he spent holidays here with his grandparents every year well into adulthood, and as it was clear from the look of this place that Jack never threw anything of his grandparents' away. Sam was certain there had to be Christmas decorations around here somewhere. If she could find them Sam could surprise him with a cabin decked out for the holidays just like he remembered from his childhood. Maybe they could even go out and cut down a Christmas tree together later in the day. It was the perfect plan and Sam set to work searching for the elusive ornaments.

o-O-o

Sam discovered a seldom used door at the back of the cabin near the spare bedroom. She knew it was seldom used because the door handle stuck and the hinges creaked when she opened it. Behind the door was a small storage room not much larger than a walk in closet. It was cluttered and disorganized. Sam waded in and began to look around.

At first she thought she was seeing remnants of Jack's boyhood. There were half closed boxes of toy planes, baseball trophies, and race cars. A rusted bike covered in cobwebs sat in the corner. There was even a ratty old teddy bear with only one eye that had been left on the floor where it had fallen, covered in a thick layer of dust.

Sam soon realized, however, that these things did not belong to Jack. The name Charlie was written all over the discarded items. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Sam began looking through the stacks of boxes. She found a photo album titled "The O'Neill Family." It had pictures of a young Jack in his Air Force uniform marrying a pretty blond woman in a ruffled eighties nightmare of a dress. They both looked so happy and in love. On later pages Sam saw pictures of Jack holding a new born infant in his arms. Flipping forward she saw the child grow into a young boy, holding baseball bat and glove with a toothless grin. One of the last pictures in the album was a school photo of the same boy, now around age nine in a blue hooded sweater and grey t-shirt. Next to it was a picture of Jack, arm around his wife and a hand upon the boy's shoulder in front of a two-story clapboard house. They looked so happy.

Sam was stunned. She had no idea Jack had a family. He never said a word about it. Sam's mind was drawn back to Jack's books. They were all about a father and son who found a doorway to the stars and explored the galaxy together. Could that be Charlie? And where was this family now? Sam could find no evidence of Charlie past the age of nine.

She didn't even stop to think that she might be reaching into a hornet's nest best avoided as she worked to piece together the puzzle of Jack's missing family and find answers to all the questions now swimming around in her mind.

Pulling the lid off another box she discovered piles of old medical records from the Minneapolis Children's Hospital. There had been an accident. From notes in the files and recalling snippets of conversations with people in town over the last week Sam was able to reconstruct the story.

Five years ago Jack had taken Charlie ATVing through the woods and trails surrounding the cabin sometime in the late fall. Somehow, Jack must have hit something that made him lose control of the four wheeler and they both went flying. Charlie was badly injured. He was emergency medevaced to Minneapolis.

That must have been how Jack met Janet. She was one of Charlie's doctors.

Charlie fell into a comma before reaching the hospital. For three weeks his brain function deteriorated until there was nothing left to do. His parents signed the order to take him off life support.

Sam was stunned and broken hearted for Jack. She couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like to watch your child slowly slip away from you like that. The anguish must have been nearly unbearable.

The last thing she found was a letter from Jack's wife, Sara. It was dated December 24. Daniel had talked Jack into making an appearance at Catherine's annual Christmas Eve Party. Sara hadn't joined them. Instead she had packed her bags and left this note for Jack to find on his return.

From the tone of the missive it was obvious that Sara was grief stricken and angry. She didn't say it directly, but it was clear she blamed Jack for the accident and the loss of their son. She wasn't prepared to forgive him and it didn't sound like Jack was ready to forgive himself either. When Sara could no longer take the wall of bitter silence that had built up between them she ran away, and Jack closed himself up in this cabin alone for a very long time.

Sam didn't know what eventually brought Jack back out into the world, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, and probably Catherine too. All the people in town who loved him and wouldn't let him throw away his life in guilt and grief.

A shadow fell across the box Sam had just finished repacking. She turned to see Jack standing in the door. With the light from the hallway behind him outlining his form his face was in shadow and inscrutable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack's rigid frame emanated waves of anger toward Sam for this intrusion into his personal life.

Sam wanted to explain. She tried to tell him why she had come into this room in the first place. At least make him understand that she did not set out to uncover all his buried secrets.

"Get out." He cut her off with a quiet snarl and stepped aside to give her passage.

Sam left the room quickly. She heard the door slam as she reentered the living room. Jack soon followed his face now a mask of indifference.

"Get your things." Jack began donning the coat he must have shed only moments before.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Can we please talk about this?" Sam pleaded with him, but he cut her off.

"The road is clear. You don't need to be here anymore. Get your things. I'm taking you back to town." He stalked out the front door without a glance in her direction.

Sam stood in the center of the living room like the proverbial cheese, unsure of what to do next. Finally, she decided there was nothing else for her to do but leave.

Redressed in her torn jeans and battered jacket Sam stepped outside and found Jack securing Siler's motorcycle to the rear of the truck. Sam got into the cab and waited for Jack to join her. They rode to town in total silence. On the journey Sam went through a kaleidoscope of varying emotions. She was sad, angry and hurt. Jack had turned on her so quickly and so completely it made her head ache. She wondered if she had merely imagined their night together under the stars. It all seemed like a vague dream now.

By the time Jack pulled the truck up in front of the Inn, Sam was well and truly furious. How dare he treat her this way? How dare he pretend she was important to him and then toss her out when she did something he didn't like?

She knew she had been in the wrong to go through his personal things without his permission and she was prepared to apologize for that. But he had no right to act like her transgression was an unpardonable intrusion. She had shared all the personal details of her own life with him. Sam was appalled that he did not trust her with so many important aspects of his own history.

Sam launched herself from the truck and slammed the door as hard as she could. Daniel and Janet had been in the lobby and heard the commotion. They were coming out the door as Sam blew past them. Jack didn't leave the truck. He just backed up, turned on to the road and drove away.

"Oh boy." Daniel adjusted his glasses and wrapped his arms around his torso as he turned to Janet. "What do you think is going on there?"

"I don't know," Janet folded her arms and tapped her foot on the porch, "but I think maybe we ought to find out." She suspected all this might be an indication of some little lover's quarrel.

"Maybe we should wait." Daniel knew Jack's temper and he didn't want to set himself up in the line of fire before it had some time to cool. And because Daniel knew Jack so well he was certain this had to be more than a little tiff. Something much more important was going on.

They were getting cold so Daniel and Janet agreed they would do better to discuss how to help their friends once they were back inside.

o-O-o

Fifteen minutes later Sam heard a soft knock at her door and Janet poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

Sam was tossing things into her suitcases without much regard for the subtleties of efficient packing. Janet tried to get her to talk about what had happened. Sam was reluctant to say anything at first, but gradually she opened up. Janet was a good and patient listener and Sam needed to say it all out loud to feel like any of it was real.

When Sam finished her tale both women were seated closely together on the bed, packing forgotten. Sam was fighting back tears.

"He's been hurt so badly." Janet handed Sam a tissue. She was anxious for Sam to understand and forgive Jack. "You're the first person I think he's even considered opening his heart to since Sara left."

"Then why is he pushing me away like this?" Sam pleaded for Janet to explain.

"He's scared, Sam. He wants you and it scares him." Janet laid her hands on Sam's, but she pulled away and rose from the bed.

Sam stared unseeing out the window. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and fought to get the words out. She couldn't believe how painful they were to say. "He doesn't want me anymore."

Janet wouldn't accept that. She tried again to get Sam to take a step back and analyze the situation more rationally. "He just wasn't prepared to confront this all at once. I'm sure when he's had some time . . . ."

"I'll already be gone." Sam jumped in.

"Sam, please don't leave now." Janet rose from the bed and took hold of Sam, turning the taller woman to face her. "That's not what any of us want, especially not Jack."

"You're wrong, Janet." Sam backed away. She pointed toward the phone on the night stand, "I called Siler. He said the car is ready to go. Jack paid for everything. Apparently, he can't see me gone fast enough."

"Is that what you think?" Janet asked.

Sam's eyes seemed to reply, "What else could it be?"

Janet enlightened her.

"Sam, Jack gave Daniel money for you to stay here the first night you arrived. He paid Siler to tow your car into town. He had already promised to cover the repairs. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pay Siler a little extra to dawdle on getting it them done. He wasn't trying to get you to leave; he's being doing everything he can to make sure you stay."

Janet gave Sam a moment to reflect on this new information then continued with her impassioned defense of Jack's motives. "He loves you Sam. I don't know if he's ready to admit that yet, even to himself, but he does."

Sam again seated herself on the bed and tried to take in all this new information. Jack had been taking care of her all along. For a moment Sam was able to push aside her anger at the unfeeling, damaged man she had seen that afternoon and remember the kind, caring man she had fallen in love with the night before.

"And what about you?" Janet's voice broke into Sam's thoughts.

"What about me?" Sam responded in confusion.

"You can't keep running away every time life gets a little hard. I've tried that remember. Even if Jack continues being incredibly pig-head," Sam snorted at that apt description, "you belong here, with us," Janet concluded.

"I don't know Janet." Sam's resolve was weakening. She wasn't sure she could stay when everything between her and Jack was so strained and she had no idea how to fix it, if it could be fixed at all. But Janet was right; Sam did feel like she belonged here. She really didn't want to leave.

Janet rose from the chair she had taken across from Sam, perched at the end of the bed, and moved to the door.

"Well, whatever you decide you can't leave tonight. It's the big Christmas party and Cassie will be crushed if you aren't there."

Sam twisted around to give Janet a scornful look. That was a low blow using Cassie against her. Janet knew how much Sam adored the girl and that she would not want to disappoint her.

Janet's look was one of subtle triumph. She knew she had scored the winning point.

Not wanting her to get away without some last murmur of protest, Sam arrested Janet's retreat with a final, important question, "But what will I wear?"

o-O-o

Daniel found Jack seated in a lawn chair on the dock by the side of his cabin. He was casting a line at the frozen pond. There was nothing at the end of that line, but since it couldn't get through the thick layer of ice covering the shallow waters of a pond that held absolutely no fish that didn't really matter.

Jack heard the other man approaching and knew who it was without needing to look up. He suspected it was only a matter of time before someone disturbed his peace after the scene back at the Inn. While he wasn't anxious to discuss any of this, Jack was grateful Daniel hadn't sent Teal'c. Otherwise, he'd be in that pond already, Jack was certain.

Daniel dangled a beer in front of Jack's face and he took it. Noting Daniel carried a second beer, Jack allowed himself the hope that this conversation might yet be derailed by the former archeologist's inability to hold his liquor. Daniel easily lowered himself to a seated position next to Jack's chair.

"You're butt's going to get cold." Jack took a swig of his beer and continued going through the motions of fishing.

Daniel ignored him and sipped lightly on his own beer, trying to decide how to begin.

Jack beat him to the punch, "I don't want to talk about it, Daniel." His voice had a finality to it that Daniel recognized.

"OK," thought Daniel to himself, "new plan."

"I remember you bringing me up here to fish just after Sha're died." Jack released an impatient sigh.

Daniel ignored him and continued. "Losing Sha're, that was the most painful day of my life. I couldn't have survived it alone."

Daniel paused and felt the hollow place in his heart left by his wife's absence. He knew that space would never be filled, but his heart had expanded around it to fold in new experiences and new people, equally as precious to him.

"I love the past. Well, you know that." Daniel switched gears without warning. "That's why I studied archeology. It's fixed. Something you can hold on to and count on. Even when you are still discovering all the details and trying to understand the nuances it doesn't change or get away from you. It will always be there."

"Is there a point here Daniel?" Jack new this would eventually come back around to him and Sam, he just wanted to skip the scenic tour of Daniel's philosophical musings.

Daniel was not inclined to oblige.

"There's not a day I don't think about Sha're." The pendulum of Daniel's thoughts swung back again. "Sometimes I try and relive in my mind the days we spent together. More often I wonder what our life could have been if we were just given more time. I think about the places I never got to show her, the experiences we never shared, like having a family."

Jack thought about his lost family. It still ached. He was sure it always would.

After another sip from his beer Daniel continued his pondering. "It's enticing you know, living in the world of 'what if?' I'll get so caught up in it I can forget what I'm supposed to be doing in the here and now. And for a time, she's with me again and it's like she never died."

Jack understood. There were times he would let himself imagine that Charlie was still alive.

"But I wonder" Daniel continued, "if by letting myself live so much in the past if I'm not missing out on having something just as special in the future. That road ahead, it's scary, but maybe it's time to leave the past behind and strike out in a new direction."

Jack reflected on the last few days. He had begun to imagine a different kind of future for himself, and at every turn he saw Sam.

Finally Jack gave in to the inevitable and asked, "Daniel, what do you want me to do?"

"Sorry?" Daniel looked up like he was surprised to find Jack still sitting there. "I wasn't talking about you. You didn't want to talk about it, remember?"

After a brief pause, however, Daniel added, "For me, I'm tired of being frozen in time."

At that Daniel rose to his feet. "Speaking of frozen . . . ." Daniel set the barely touched beer down beside Jack's chair and brushed the snow from his rear. "I should be getting back. I have some things to take care of before the party."

Before turning to leave Daniel added, "Catherine is still expecting you to be there."

Jack gave a non-committal grunt, but Daniel had already rounded the corner at the front of the cabin and took no note of it.

After staring out at the water before him and the woods beyond for some time, lost in deep thought, Jack stirred himself and muttered a curse under his breath, "Damn it, Daniel. Why do you always have to be right?"

o-O-o

Sam felt the need to get out of the confines of the Inn while she considered her options. He ankle was still a little tender so she made the short walk to the town square and sat down on a bench to watch the hustle and bustle of the town go by. It was Christmas Eve and the night of Catherine's party; so everyone in town was astir finishing preparations for the big event.

As each person walked by they waved hello or engaged her in a brief conversation. Sam cherished every warm, friendly smile. She would miss them all so much if she were to leave. She thought about what Janet had said—that she belonged here—and Sam was coming to see that she was right. Except for the last few hours, Sam had been so happy here. If only things hadn't gone so horribly wrong between her and Jack.

Seeing Teal'c coming toward her, Sam quickly brushed away the tears that had trickled down her cheeks. He took a place next to her on the bench after receiving her nod of permission. She tried to hide her present distress from him, but his penetrating gaze saw all. He looked on her with kind regard. Then he reached over and placed the box he was carrying with him on her lap.

The package was wrapped in festive paper of sparkling golden stars on a white background, and tied with a matching bow.

"For me?" Sam asked.

Teal'c inclined his head. He indicated she should open the gift.

Sam unwrapped it carefully. She handed the paper to Teal'c who folded it and set it aside. She lifted the lid and pulled back the crepe within. Sam gasped in amazement. Inside was a light blue dress of shiny satin with elegant silver beading along the bodice. It was the loveliest gown Sam had ever seen. After examining for a few moments, she lay it carefully back in its box and put the present aside. She wrapped her arms around Teal'c's neck and wept. "Thank you, Teal'c."

Teal'c held her as she spilled out her sorrow and frustration in broken words and prodigious tears. An hour later as the sun began to set they walked arm in arm back to the Inn, and Sam found she felt a little bit better.


	5. Chapter 5: New Directions

**Star Gates Crossing**

**Chapter 5: New Directions**

Sam came down the stairs of the Inn looking resplendent in the gown Teal'c had given her. She had never felt so beautiful, or so nervous. She was certain Jack wouldn't be at the party, but for some reason she was still apprehensive about making an appearance.

The Inn was quiet, the party having started over an hour ago. Sam took a few moments just to walk around this dear place. She thought of the evenings spent by the fire talking with Janet as Cassie and Daniel played chess, Teal'c standing guard over them like a careful sentry.

She had decided not to stay past this evening. Despite the way the SGC and all its inhabitance had so thoroughly embraced her, Sam couldn't bring herself to take a place here among them when it meant pushing Jack out. If she stayed Sam was afraid he would choose to stay away. She now knew how much Jack needed these people and this place. Sam still cared for him to much to be the cause of his losing that connection.

She would certainly miss them all when she was gone.

Sam heaved a great sigh. It was almost time to say goodbye, but first she would set all these worries aside and let herself enjoy one last evening at the Gates. Sam put on her jacket and a smile and headed out across the back lawn.

o-O-o

The barn was filled to the brim with people all laughing, talking, eating and dancing. The whole room was aglow with thousands of twinkling lights covering the walls and ceiling. Fresh Christmas trees adorned every corner. The spicy, sweet aroma of hot cider and warm cookies filled the air. Walter was on stage playing festive Christmas music, not so loud one couldn't enjoy a conversation but loud enough to dance to. Siler was beside him fiddling with the sound board. A few sparks blazed out from the panel and Siler jumped away shaking and blowing on his fingers. He was fine.

Mayor Hammond was across the room shaking hands with everyone he passed. Catching Sam's eye he gave her a wink and a smile. She returned the acknowledgement with a friendly wave.

In a corner by the kitchen Vala was making Mr. Woolsey uncomfortable rubbing herself against him in her flimsy Santa baby costume. He was probably trying to inspect her catering arrangements for any health code violations and this was her idea of revenge. Sheriff Mitchell went over, grabbed Vala by the elbow and whirled her around into his arms and carried her off onto the dance floor. Mr. Woolsey was promptly forgotten as she wrapped herself firmly around Cam and they were lost in the crowd.

In the center of the room was Catherine looking every bit the grand dame she was. She had her arms around Ernest Littlefield. They swayed to the music, and smiled at one another like there was not another soul on the planet. He said something that made her laugh and she gave him a peck on the lips.

How Sam wished she could find love like that. Love that endured separation and regret; love that found forgiveness and finally lasting contentment. Sam turned away from the venerable couple before her thoughts could take a dark turn.

Scanning the room she noted Teal'c by the refreshment tables downing Christmas cookies with alacrity. Even in everyday attire there was no missing him, but tonight he had gone all out. He wore a garish green sweater that was a cacophony of Christmas cheer. The front was covered in every possible traditional holiday decoration: reindeer, snowmen, candy canes, wreaths. The sweater was paired with a bright red bow tie, and the whole outfit was topped off with a Santa hat wrapped in colored lights that seemed to blink to the music. Sam laughed inwardly at the sight and thanked her lucky stars Teal'c had far better taste in women's clothing.

Sam was about to go to him when her steps were arrested by the sight of two very familiar friends standing hand in hand under the mistletoe. Daniel bent down and whispered something in Janet's ear. She looked at him with a radiant smile and bright eyes. Then she reached up and took his face in her hands and pulled his lips toward hers. Sam watched with a glad heart as her two dearest friends shared a tender kiss.

Cassie stepped up behind her and caught Sam's attention. Sam turned and hugged the girl with enthusiasm.

"So, when did this happen?" Sam directed Cassie's attention to her mother and Daniel still locked in a warm embrace.

Ever one to share the town gossip, Cassie enthusiastically related all the details. Daniel had come to their house late that afternoon, frantic to speak with Janet. In his own awkward and wordy way he told her that he loved her and wanted her to be his date to the dance and would she marry him. It was all very confusing, but so sweet. Of course when Janet understood just exactly what Daniel was trying to say she immediately agreed to the date and the marriage proposal.

Sam, concerned by how Cassie might take such a rapid change in her own circumstances, asked the girl how she felt about all this. Cassie's response was simple and whole-hearted, "It's about time!"

Sam placed her arm around the girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She loved seeing her friends so happy. Then a spot of mischief overcame Sam and she asked Cassie if there was anyone here who had caught her eye.

Cassie turned her head shyly and pointed to a lanky young man with dark curly hair standing over by the punch bowl. "His name is Dominique. We have a couple of science classes together. He's really smart."

"Why don't you go ask him to dance?" Sam nudged Cassie in that direction.

"No. I couldn't." Cassie's eyes widened nervously. "Besides, I can't leave you here alone." But the girl's gaze continued to focus on the boy across the room. It was clear Cassie wanted to go over and speak with him she just needed a little encouragement.

Sam took Cassie by the shoulders and gently propelled her in the proper direction. Cassie looked back at Sam while slowly moving away. "I'll be fine, promise," Sam reassured her, "Maybe I'll go see if Teal'c knows how to dance."

"Oh, he knows." Cassie said.

Sam wanted to know what exactly Cassie's tone inferred, but she continued shooing the girl away, "Go on."

Cassie reluctantly walked across the dance floor and caught the young man's attention. After a few minutes of conversation, Dominique gallantly escorted Cassie onto the floor and they began to move with the music.

Sam was not left alone for long. Jonas Quinn presented himself to her for a dance and Sam gladly agreed. Sam always enjoyed Jonas' company and they conversed easily as he twirled her around the dance floor. He was not an excellent dancer, but he knew the basics—there was probably an Arthur Murray lesson series in the library he had memorized.

Jonas was the principal at SGC High, so naturally the conversation turned to his preparations for the upcoming semester. "Actually, I've been wanting to talk with you about that," Jonas told her. "Did you know Dr. Lee is leaving us?"

Sam didn't know the man very well. She understood he was Cassie's science teacher. "No I hadn't heard that."

"It seems he's been offered some top secret job with NASA." Jonas made no attempt to hide his surprised disbelief at this development.

"Bill Lee?" From what Sam had heard about the clumsy professor she was surprised as well. "I hope they know what they're in for."

"Yeah." Jonas sounded like he was seriously concerned for the future well-being of the planet.

"Anyway," Jonas continued hesitantly, concerned he might offend her, "that leaves an opening in our science department. I was wondering what you might think . . . ?"

"Of teaching science at the high school?" Sam had never considered teaching, but as she said the words something inside her seemed to click into place.

Jonas misunderstood Sam's reaction. "I know it's well below your expertise," Jonas stammered, "but you'd be great at it."

"Thank you, Jonas." Sam spoke with sincerity and Jonas relaxed. "I'll think about it."

"Sure. No problem. I'd just need to know before school starts again in January." Jonas beamed broadly.

They had momentarily stopped dancing and were standing motionless in the center of the floor while the rest of the town moved around them. Before they could resume their own motion a firm hand descended upon Jonas' shoulder from behind.

"May I cut in?" A man in a dark suit stepped into Sam's range of vision. Her eyes widen in disbelief when she saw who was speaking.

"Hi, Sam." The blond stranger with an unusually large head stepped between Sam and Jonas, crowding into her personal space.

"Pete." Sam's voice was barely audible. It took her a moment to fully collect herself, and then she asked, "How did you find me?"

Pete leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, "GPS tracking on your phone." He winked at her with a grin, "I'm cop."

Sam was quickly moving past stunned and on the fast track toward furious. "That's illegal."

Pete shrugged, "Who's gonna tell?"

The commotion had drawn the attention of the rest of the party goers and the townsfolk surrounded the pair with curious glances and loud whispers. Daniel stepped up to Sam's side, Teal'c also took up position there and glowered at the man who had interrupted their revelries.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Daniel asked Sam with concern.

"Hey, there's no problem here. This is my fiancé." Pete cupped Sam's elbow possessively, "Tell them Sam."

She heard a few surprised gasps from the crowd at Pete's declaration. Daniel just looked at her steadily waiting for her to give him an indication of what she wanted to do. Sam was uncomfortable with where this whole situation was heading. She knew she was going to have to confront Pete eventually, but she was not going to do it in front of an audience.

"It's fine Daniel." Sam not so subtly removed her arm from Pete's grip and led the way toward the door. "Come on Pete. We should talk about this outside."

The assembly parted for them both to pass through. All the while every person in the room was shooting daggers at Pete's retreating back. His brief introduction to the good people of the SGC had not made him any friends. Sam grabbed her coat from the rack by the door and the two of them exited the building without speaking another word.

o-O-o

The night was cold and clear. Snow from the storm a couple of days ago crunched under their feet as Sam and Pete made their way down the path between the barn and the Inn. Sam stopped at the half way point and turned to face the man she no longer wished to call her fiancé.

Before she could speak, Pete tried to take control of the conversation. "Sam, we've been so worried about you. You just quit your job and took off. No one knew where you were. You're dad's been pretty upset."

Sam tried not to let Pete play on her emotions like this, but she was the kind of person who never wanted to cause anyone pain, even her overbearing father who was probably more furious with her than worried about her.

Pete was out of tough cop mode and back into sweet conciliatory boyfriend mode. "If this is about the house and job in Colorado I get it. I should have discussed it with you first. I just wanted to give you a surprise. Something really special because you're so special, you know?"

"I was upset about Colorado," Sam conceded, "but that's not all that's bothering me."

"Whatever it is Sam, we can fix it. Together." Pete tried to take her hands but she backed away.

"I don't think we can." Sam had been afraid to face Pete like this because she worried she might give in and let him talk her into something she didn't really want to do. But standing before him now she found he had no hold over her anymore and she could tell him exactly how she felt. "I want a different kind of life than you do, Pete."

"Are you saying there's someone else?"

Sam was frustrated his mind immediately went to that possibility. Couldn't he believe that she could come to this conclusion on her own? She wasn't driven by the need to have a man in her life.

"No," Sam retorted forcefully. Then she thought of Jack. Maybe there was someone else effecting her decisions. "Not exactly," she added softly.

Pete picked up on her hesitation. "What does that mean? Either there is someone else or there isn't."

"It's complicated." She was floundering now.

Pete continued to press her. "I'm a smart guy, Sam. I mean not your kind of smart, but I could probably figure it out if you told me what was really going on."

Sam shook her head trying to push away the confusion. What was really going on with her? She thought about the last week in this other worldly place. The friends she had made. Janet's steady presence. Cassie's boisterous enthusiasm. Daniel's caring concern. Teal'c's silent support. And all the people who had embraced her and made her a part of their crazy, dysfunctional, small town family.

Sam straightened. This wasn't about running away from her past and it wasn't about her feelings for Jack. "I've found a home here. And, I don't want to leave."

"Sam, do you really think you could be happy in this dinky little town?" Pete knew he was losing her.

"I'm sure. For the first time in a really long time, I know where I belong."

"Sam, if this is what you want, I can look for a job around here." He was making one last desperate bid to win her back. "They've got to have something. Maybe I can be a deputy for the local sheriff."

"Pete." Sam reached into her jacket pocket and held up the ring that she had buried there days ago.

Pete reluctantly reached for it. "I had to try you know. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I guess I always knew it wouldn't work out, but I had to try."

Sam reached up and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye." She said the word with peaceful finality.

Pete shoved the ring into his pocket. "I hope you get what you want Sam," passing her as he moved toward the Inn he added, "and I hope he makes you happy."

o-O-o

After Pete was gone Sam turned to look into the shadows by a copse of trees. "You can come out now."

A moment later and Jack stepped into the light and onto the path before Sam. "This isn't what you think. I wasn't trying to spy on you."

Sam considered giving Jack the same treatment he had given her earlier in the day when he found Sam looking through the evidence of his own messy life. But the impulse passed quickly. She wasn't a spiteful person and despite all that had happened between them she was surprised to discover that she was really quite pleased to see him.

"Trying to decide whether to join the party?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet while rocking back on his heels. He looked like a lost little boy and Sam's heart melted.

"Come to any conclusion?" She gave him a teasing smile.

Jack looked up at her beautiful face, pale in the soft evening light. A mischievous twinkle began to dance in his eyes. "I'm still thinking about it. There are a lot of pros and cons to consider?"

Sam began to play along. "Absolutely. For example, pro: it's much warmer inside." She hugged her jacket around her more tightly to emphasize the validity of the point.

"Con," Jack eagerly retorted, happy for the chance to engage her in an kind of conversation, "such a sudden change of temperature could cause overheating. I might get a little woozy and need someone to hold me up." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam gave a snort. "I'm sure Teal'c would catch you."

Jack's face fell, but Sam stepped a little closer and continued with their game. "Pro: all your friends are in there and they would be very happy to see you."

Jack echoed Sam's movements and narrowed the gap between them. "Con: my sudden and unexpected appearance might cause quite a commotion. It could even lead to injuries. Janet would be very upset if she had to work tonight, and I try never to upset Janet. You know she has all those big scary needles." Jack gave a mock shudder.

"Cassie will protect you," Sam assured him.

Feeling like she was on a roll, Sam offered another suggestion, "Pro: there's music. You could maybe dance with someone."

Unthinkingly Sam's hips began to sway softly, back and forth. Jack stared entranced, then nervously cleared his throat. "Con: Vala would probably tackle me first."

Sam shook her head. "I think Cam has Vala occupied for the evening."

They were standing well and truly within one another's personal space now and neither Sam nor Jack was certain how much longer they could maintain the presence of mind required for this game of theirs. Jack unconsciously wet his lips. Sam ducked her chin but lifted her eyes to him. Her lips were lightly pursed. It would be so easy to lean down and capture them with his own, Jack thought, but he wasn't certain how she would receive that. She was playing along with him, which was a hopeful sign, but Jack was sure it would take more than a little teasing banter to get fully back into her good graces.

Finally, Sam met his eyes in a triumphant smile, "Pro: there's cake."

"Ah," Jack stepped back, literally and figuratively, and raised his hands in surrender, "there is no con for that one."

Sam thought the game was over, but Jack was not finished yet. "There is one last con to consider."

"What's that?" Sam saw Jack's posture straighten and his voice sobered.

"If we go inside," Jack stepped back into her space, "I would no longer have you all to myself." He looked down on her with a searing gaze and Sam's cheeks warmed.

"Who says I'm staying?" Sam attempted to lighten the mood again, but Jack had turned serious.

"Will you stay with me?"

Sam felt breathless. She wasn't sure what he was asking of her. Stay with him for an hour, stay with him tonight, stay forever? "Jack."

He took her hands in his and began leading her toward the nearby gazebo where they could sit down. "I have a story I want to tell you."

They settled next to one another on the covered bench. Jack continued to hold her hands. Looking down at first, he started speaking in a quiet voice.

"After the accident, when Charlie was in the comma, I would sit with him for hours and I would tell him stories." Sam could tell this was hard for him to talk about. He struggled to get the words out. "They were stories about us exploring new worlds together. Charlie loved discovering new places, learning new things. I thought if he could hear me, he might wake up and we could keep making up stories like that together."

Sam reached out and brushed a tear from Jack's face. He didn't stop; he just kept on talking about those weeks he spent in the hospital waiting for Charlie to wake up.

"After Charlie died and Sara left, I closed myself up in the cabin and started writing all those stories down. Whenever I'm writing it's like he's still with me." Jack paused, lost in the memory of those difficult early days of loneliness and raw pain.

"Of course Daniel wouldn't let me alone." The words were harsh, but the tone wasn't. Jack's true fondness for Daniel, even when he was medaling in Jack's life, came through loud and clear. "I let him read the manuscripts just to get him out of my hair. Then he convinced me to share them with a friend of his in the publishing business.

"Writing those books is my way of coping; it's how I stay connected to my son." Jack's concluded his story and his eyes pleaded with Sam to understand everything he was trying to tell her.

It was an apology. He didn't say the words but Sam knew that's what he meant by opening up his past to her like this. She grieved for this sweet little boy who was taken too soon, and for this dear, lovely man who still grieved so deeply for his lost son.

Sam had always loved the Heaven's Doorway books. There was something so profoundly real about them despite their fantastical premise. Now she understood. Each one was a piece of Jack's heart, and she loved them all the more because of that.

Sam was trying to formulate a reply, some way of telling him that all was forgiven and she wanted them to start again if they could, when Jack resumed speaking. "I'm actually working on the next book, and I'm thinking it could use a new character."

What Jack had just shared with Sam had been hard. He'd never talked so openly like that about Charlie with anyone, even Daniel. But what he wanted to say next was the good part and he couldn't wait to share it.

"What do you think about a beautiful, brilliant scientist? Someone who could open up all kinds of new worlds and new possibilities for our heroes to explore." Jack got a wicked look in his eye that Sam was quickly coming to recognize and adore, "I think there might even be a romance angle to all this. After all, as you know, my protagonist is very handsome and mysterious. I think that just might appeal to a scientific genius."

Sam's heart wanted to soar. Now that Sam knew the inspiration for these books she could pick out several familiar characters. She recognized that Jack only included the people he really loved in his novels.

Jack was enjoying himself now. "Did I mention she's really hot?"

Sam punched him in the side. She was not going to have her character reduced to a sex object she informed him.

"I'll probably need someone to be my consultant, just to make sure I get the details right." This was Jack's way of asking her to stay.

Sam wasn't ready to make it that easy for him. "Hmmm. Too bad Dr. Lee is leaving town."

Jack was not fazed. "Wonder who might be replacing him?"

"You already knew Jonas offered me the job!" Sam accused.

Jack continued to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But the grin on his face told Sam she was right. Jack must have spoken to Jonas sometime that afternoon, or maybe earlier. Janet had said Jack was doing everything he could to keep her in town.

Sam leaned into him and he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked.

Sam adjusted her position to look into his eyes, now completely sober and awaiting her reply.

"For wanting me to stay," Sam supplied.

"Always."

o-O-o

Although Jack would have been content to remain outside alone with Sam all night, she finally convinced him he needed to make an appearance at the party. They did cause quite a stir walking in together, arms around one another, but nobody fainted.

Catherine approached them first. "Jack, Merry Christmas. It's so good to see you here."

The tiny older woman pulled him in for a hug. Jack returned the hug with gusto. Sam was afraid the poor woman might topple over, but Catherine just laughed and passed him back to Sam with some advice, "Now you're going to have quite a bit of trouble keeping this one in line, but I have no doubt you can handle it."

Before Jack could pretend to be wounded by that remark, Daniel and Janet were beside them. Jack took in the happy couple. "Well done Danny boy," Jack reached out and mussed his hair, "she actually agreed to marry you." Janet gave Jack a look that said, "Watch it, I still have my needles."

Jack and Sam both received an enthusiastic embrace from Cassie. Teal'c gave an approving bow.

Once they finished greeting most of the town, Jack led Sam onto the dance floor. She stepped into his arms and they began to move together like they had done it all their lives. As the music ended Jack couldn't resist the opportunity. He cradled her weight with his arms and swept her downward at a steep angle but still held her close. Bending over her, he captured her lips with his own. Startled at first, Sam quickly settled into the kiss, entangling her fingers in the fine grey hair at the base of his neck.

When their mouths eventually parted, thunderous applauses roared all around them. Sam could feel her whole body redden at the attention. Jack ignored it all.

He looked into Sam's eyes and said, "I think this is going to be a very Merry Christmas." Then he bent his head down for another kiss, and despite her embarrassment Sam eagerly obliged.

And Teal'c, who was standing nearby, upon hearing Jack's declaration added in a firm and resonant voice, "Indeed!"


End file.
